Beyond the Legacy
by Ashleyder1
Summary: Gibbs has to readjust his life to the unexpected additions to his family, but will his eldest be able to temper the changes without catastrophic fallout? Sequel to "Legacy of a Thief." WARNING: SPANKING Please don't read if this offends.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Gibbs has to readjust his life to the unexpected additions to his family, but will his eldest be able to temper the changes without catastrophic fallout? Sequel to _Legacy of a Thief_  
><strong>

**Author's Note: If you have not read my story "Legacy of a Thief," the OCs in this fiction (Ashlynn, Cameron, & AJ) will be unfamiliar and certain references may not make sense. I have dragged my feet on the sequel, unsure exactly how to proceed. I decided to start posting because sometimes feedback helps to spur my muse and/or kick up my drive to write. I do have less free time for writing of late so please be patient … I will update as I am able. **

**Warning: This story will contain the non-sexual disciplinary spanking of minors and possibly adults; if you do not like or approve of this PLEASE DO NOT read this story. Some harsh language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS characters nor do I make any money from writing this; it is strictly for fun. **

Beyond the Legacy

Chapter 1

Sitting behind a newspaper, Gibbs watched surreptitiously as Ash shamelessly embellished upon AJ's bedtime story. His youngest son was curled up against the teen giggling at her rather liberal interpretation of the library book in her hands. Ashlynn's return had made a world of difference in the young boy who hadn't had a nightmare in three nights. Deirdre's violent death had taken a toll on all three of her children and each seemed to deal with the loss differently. In addition to nightmares, AJ suffered episodes of intense insecurity and sadness where he would seek out a sympathetic adult and curl up next to them, crying silent tears. Knowing his sister had come home to stay had reinstated the five-year-old's confidence and disposition, much to Gibbs's relief.

The NCIS agent's attention shifted to his eldest son who was adding to his sister's improvisation with silly antics of his own. Cam too had improved since her return, though his mischievous nature and smart mouth were ever present regardless of Ashlynn or anyone else being around. Still he had lost a certain angry edge for which Gibbs was thankful. Cameron's way of dealing with loss was to act out and increase his already overdeveloped penchant for recklessness.

As the story drew to a close, Gibbs folded his newspaper, "Alright guys, up to bed."

"Aw, Dad," Cameron started but Gibbs cut the ten-year-old off with a shake of his head.

"Arguing just makes bedtime fifteen minutes earlier tomorrow night."

"I'm going, I'm going," Cam responded without further dispute, having already tested his dad on this point before. After a few very early bedtimes he'd learned not to argue. AJ was quick to follow after giving Ashlynn a goodnight kiss.

Ashlynn smiled and laid her head back on the couch, trying to relax her sore, overtaxed muscles. She must have dozed off because she awoke with a start at the hand on her shoulder. Gibbs neatly avoided her swing, having learned quickly that Ashlynn tended to awaken rather violently. He offered her a glass of water and two small tablets.

"This should help some," he said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks," she said accepting the pills and chasing them down with the water.

"Drink the whole glass. Hydration will help, too."

"Oh, _now_, you're all sorts of helpful," the auburn-haired girl groused. "What happened, 'No pain no gain'?" she demanded derisively.

Gibbs lifted a brow at her insolent tone. His blue eyes providing the one and only warning the girl was likely to get this evening. She'd brought on her own woes and he had no intention of putting up with attitude.

Ash sighed and drank down half of the water. "Is it okay if I crash on the couch tonight?" she asked, not caring to climb the stairs and make her way to her attic room.

"Yeah, but we need to talk first," Gibbs answered taking a seat on the coffee table in front of Ashlynn.

"About?" she asked, her blue-green eyes looking at him warily.

"Few things. You're grounded for the next two weeks-"

"Nine days," she corrected, wanting credit for time served.

"Okay," he agreed inclining his head. "After that there are going to be certain expectations. Essentially, you have the same rules as your brothers. You know what those are. You'll also have a curfew. Right now that's nine O'clock."

"WHAT?" Ashlynn was incredulous. "I'm sixteen!"

"Fifteen," Gibbs corrected. "And you haven't exactly proven yourself trustworthy. You prove to me I can trust you to make responsible decisions, we can renegotiate. If there's a special reason, you can ask and I might extend the curfew for one night."

"Well, gee thanks," she replied sarcastically.

"We can always cut it back, too," he warned sternly holding her gaze until she looked down. "We've already discussed no alcohol, no fake IDs, and no clubs or bars. Obviously no drugs or other illegal activities." Ash rolled her eyes but nodded her understanding and Gibbs paused. She wasn't going to like this next bit. "Until you have a valid license, no driving either."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

In a fluid movement Gibbs took her arm, lifted Ash to her feet and landed a solid swat on her rear, "Last warning on language."

Ash fell back to the couch, biting her lip and blinking to keep the tears at bay. She wanted to scream at the man before her that she was nearly sixteen and NOT a child, but Ash knew that a tantrum would only serve to win her a trip over his knee and she couldn't even contemplate a spanking on her aching glutes.

Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "I've been driving for three years."

"Not with a valid license."

"Actually, I _do _have a valid license." Granted she had started driving prior to getting it, but she didn't feel the need to highlight that little piece of information.

The NCIS agent looked skeptically at his daughter. She had her mother's penchant for obfuscation, but as he scrutinized the girl, he didn't think Ash was lying this time.

"Really, no joke. It's from South Dakota. Deirdre got a wild hair… wanted to see if I could actually pass a drivers test. You can get your learners permit at fourteen there. The only thing she forged were residency papers. Swear to God."

"Fair enough," he nodded, "But no driving while you're grounded and you'll need to get a DC license as soon as you turn sixteen." You had to be sixteen in DC to get even a learner's permit. "Don't make me regret that concession," he warned pinning her with a hard look before moving on. "Now for tomorrow, the boys have school and I have work."

"I'm not a baby. I can look after myself. Been doing it for the better part of my life." Last week she'd been expected at NCIS for additional statements on that FBI case but she'd been anticipating some time alone this week.

"Mmm hmm. I'm not overly impressed with how that's worked out. So until I can trust you not to pull any of the stunts you have been for the last several weeks, you'll come to NCIS during the day."

"This is asinine! What exactly am I supposed to do? Sit and twiddle my thumbs all day?" She had found out that grounding in the Gibbs household meant no computer and no amount of entreaty seemed to alter that edict.

"Thought you might take Vance up on his internship offer." Gibbs had given a fair amount of thought to what Ashlynn would do for the rest of the spring and summer. An idle teenager with nothing to do seemed hazardous under the best of circumstances. Add into that that the teenager was Deirdre Connley's daughter… not something he even wanted to contemplate.

Ashlynn's eyes narrowed, but Gibbs held up his hand before she could say something she would regret.

"The circumstance is different now. It's not a matter of them trying to keep tabs on you."

"No, it's a matter of _you_ wanting to keep tabs on me," she responded with a mutinous glare.

"Yep," Gibbs responded resolutely. "You haven't given me much reason to trust you, Ash, and some of your decisions just haven't been that good. This would give you something to do during the days and prove to me that you can be responsible. You want more freedom, you earn it." He sounded every bit the Marine Gunnery sergeant as he spoke to his oldest child. She might not like what he had to say but he was her father and he would be damned if he'd let her run rampant like Deirdre had.

Though she hated to admit it, and never would aloud, Ash knew he had a point. Since she had first met Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Ashlynn Connley seemed to be fighting a never ending internal battle between retaining her independence and self-reliance and giving in to the desire to allow her dad to take over burdens that had often been overwhelming.

"Three days a week," she finally said. "I get two days a week to myself."

Gibbs had to repress a grin at the girl slipping into negotiation mode. "Those two days are still spent at NCIS until you prove yourself to me. You can hang out with Abby if you want."

Ashlynn sighed, "For how long?"

"Let's say until your birthday."

A month. She could do that. "And curfew?"

"Ten O'clock on weekdays _after_ you turn sixteen. Weekends I might consider eleven."

"_Dad_," she replied in exasperation, "Do you have any idea how unreasonable that is?"

"Not really." He was done negotiating and his tone told her as much.

"I'm going to be in college," she pointed out.

"All the more reason to have boundaries," he replied standing up.

Ash just shook he head. Maybe she could get Abby to talk some sense into him. She still had several months before she'd be attending Georgetown.

XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX$$$

"Uh, why are you walking that way, Ash?" Tim asked as he watched a stiff-legged Ashlynn make her way from the elevator into the bullpen.

Abby who had been talking to McGee turned a questioning gaze upon the teen while Tony sat at his desk with a smirk on his face.

"Because, I'm in pain McGee," she answered in irritation.

"You got in trouble again?" Abby demanded incredulously.

"Boss must have really let you have it," Tony observed still smirking.

"Oh, this wasn't Gibbs. It was the Israeli she-devil from HELL!"

"Ziva spanked you," Abby gasped.

Ash rolled her eyes, "No! We missed all of our workout sessions last week so she asked Gibbs if we could train on Saturday. Silly me, I thought she was being nice to get me out of the house. Turns out she was pissed because she thought I was going after Covas on my own, which I had promised her I wouldn't. I tried to explain to her that's not how it was at all. She wouldn't listen. I lost my temper."

"And?" Tony demanded on the edge of his seat wanting to know what had happened.

"Let's just say that mouthing off to the scary ninja chick during Krav Maga training is a very bad idea."

"So…you're hurt because of sparring?" McGee queried still trying to understand exactly what had transpired.

"Not exactly. She made me do ten minutes of squats for disrespect and then two minutes of squats or lunges for every mistake she caught and believe me, she caught every single one. I can barely walk!"

"Which will teach you to show respect in the future. Yes?" Ziva stated unrepentantly as she entered the room with a predatory smile on her face. She had warned the girl that she would not cosset a younger sibling and now Ashlynn knew that she had more people to answer to than just Gibbs.

Ashlynn just glowered at the former Mossad agent and headed for the elevator muttering about going to see Ducky about something to ease muscle strain.

XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX

On Tuesday, Ashlynn ended up in orientation, one of several she would have to attend before taking up her intern post, much to her chagrin. This worked well for Gibbs since they had a new case. As he examined the drops of blood at the crime scene, he wondered if this was just a robbery gone bad, but if so, where was the body? His concentration was broken by his cell phone.

"Yeah," he growled, displeased with the interruption. "Yes. I understand. Of course. I will make it very clear to him. Unfortunately I have a pretty good idea, but I guarantee you it won't happen again. Thanks for calling, Ms. Lerrin."

"Trouble, Boss?" McGee asked noting the storm clouds in Gibbs's blue eyes and hoping they had nothing to do with him.

Without answering Gibbs side stepped Tim and landed a hard smack to the back of Tony's head.

"OW!" Tony exclaimed totally unprepared for the assault. "What was that for?"

"When you took Cam over to your place to watch that movie, you policed the area first, right? Made sure it was appropriate for a ten-year-old?"

"Yeah sure, Boss."

"Then would you care to explain to me why Cam was showing his friends a playboy centerfold at school today, DiNozzo?"

"Oh, shit!" Tony's face lost all color. "I swear I put them away."

"Well, not far enough away."

"I'm sorry –" Tony broke off the apology, "It won't happen again, boss."

"Damn straight it won't DiNozzo because if I see it in your desk, on your computer, or in your apartment, anywhere one of the boys might accidently come across it, you and I are going to be having a very unpleasant discussion."

"Got it, Boss."

Gibbs yanked the camera from Tony's hands and shoved it at Tim. "You take the photos, McGee. Ziva will interview the neighbors. DiNozzo, check that dumpster outside…and be very thorough."

Tony's chin dropped to his chest. It was going to be a very long day. Probably a very long week after he told Gibbs that he had actually given Cam permission to borrow some of his magazines. Of course Tony had thought the boy meant the latest editions of _Car Magazine _that they'd looked at together. Somehow he didn't think this was going to save him the inevitable head slap when he explained this to his boss. Still he couldn't let Cam take the heat for stealing when for all intensive purposes he had been given the go ahead to take them.

XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX

Cam fidgeted on the edge of his top bunk waiting for his Dad, who had not been pleased to be interrupted at a crime scene by Cam's teacher. Other than losing recess, he'd not gotten in any trouble at school but he knew he wasn't going to be so lucky with his dad. Cam just wasn't sure exactly how much trouble he'd be in. The door opened and a stern looking Gibbs pinned Cam with an unyielding gaze. Damn! A lot!

"Come on down."

Cam jumped to the floor, not daring to look at his dad.

"Look at me son."

The boy lifted his head.

"Why?"

Cam shrugged, "I don't know, it just seemed, ya know…cool."

"Taking something without permission from Tony's place is not cool. Looking at something you know you aren't old enough for is _not _cool. Sharing it with other boys at school is NOT COOL!"

"Tony said I could borrow some magazines," Cam mumbled in defense.

"Did you tell him which ones you were taking?"

"No."

"Do you think he would have let you take them if you had?"

"No"

Gibbs took a seat, motioning his son forward.

"But Dad," Cameron whined, really wanting to avoid the upcoming spanking.

"Do you want to lose the pants?"

Cam darted to his father's side without further hesitation and didn't struggle as Gibbs pulled him over his lap. Gibbs landed ten powerful swats to the jean clad bottom before he asked, "Cameron, why are you getting this spanking?"

"Because I took the magazines from Tony's and I let him think I was taking the car ones," the boy cried as the swats continued to fall. "And then I took them to school when I knew I shouldn't."

After several more powerful smacks the boy added, "I'm sorry!" Once he'd given the boy a good incentive not to repeat his offenses, Gibbs stopped and helped his son stand pulling Cam in for a hug, which the boy readily returned.

"Okay. All's forgiven. Don't let it happen again."

"No, sir," Cam sniffed.

XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX$$$

Later that evening, Ashlynn peeked over the top of her book at Gibbs, a mischievous smile playing at her lips. She thought he'd been a bit harsh with Cam, but had gotten her own little lecture when she'd tried to point that out. Maybe she'd have a bit of fun with dear old dad. "I got an interesting letter from Georgetown today."

"Mmm?" he looked up fro the case file he'd been studying.

"From the art department. They're looking for models for their summer painting class on the human form."

Gibbs eyes were narrowing but she ignored him as she continued her teasing, "Nice way for student's to make a little extra money you know. Good way to get to know people at the university. Apparently the best pieces will be part of a big exhibit. I was thinking-"

"Don't," he knew she was teasing but he wasn't amused, particularly after the discussion he'd had with his son earlier this evening.

"What?"

"You aren't going to be a nude model for a bunch of college boys to ogle!"

"Obviously. Like they would allow any one under the age of eighteen to apply. I thought DiNozzo might be interested in taking the class…he obviously likes to study the human form," she chuckled.

Gibbs just glared at her and returned to his case file.

"No, actually, I thought I'd tell Abby. Can you imagine-"

He put is file down and started to rise.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got a wooden paint stirrer in the kitchen. Thought I'd appease your sudden interest in art."

"Ah, that's okay. I'm good."

"You sure?" He demanded.

"I'm sure."

"Good," he answered before re-seating himself with a smug look on his face and picking up the file once more.

Ashlynn grabbed for her cell phone, knowing the forensic scientist would be willing to play along just to get Gibbs's goat. A quick text would do the trick.

"Abby mentions one thing about this to me tomorrow, and you, me, and the paint stick are going to be having a lengthy discussion when we get home," Gibbs warned without even looking up.

XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby called excitedly running up to his desk waving her arms.

"Abs," he replied evenly thinking this better have absolutely nothing to do with an art class.

"Where have you been?"

"Right here at my desk, Abs."

"But I have something for you."

"Yeah?"

"But you always know," here her arms waved wildly around her head, "And you haven't even called."

"What is it Abs?" he demanded, his patience already worn thin.

"The blood isn't a match to Seaman Zablioni, but guess what?"

"Abs," the man growled.

"The blood belongs to a female with a fifty-six percent genetic match." Taking in the look on her fearless leader's face she decided it was time to cut to the chase. "Probably a sister."

"McGee."

"On it, Boss," Tim responded, tapping away at his computer.

Gibbs's cell phone rang.

"Gibbs," he answered "Oh, hi Dad. Sorry this isn't-" he held the phone away from his ear. Everyone in the room could hear the voice of one very pissed off Jackson Gibbs on the other end. "Dad I was going to call. Things have been-" Gibbs when silent again, a pained look on his face. "I know you've been patient. Of course I think you have the right to know. Dad! Listen…Yeah. Yes. No now's really not-" Gibbs was quiet again and reached up to rub his forehead. "Of course you have a right to meet your grand kids. Okay, okay fine! Next week. Yeah, I'll talk to you tonight."

Gibbs slammed his phone down on the desk, muttering a few words he really wouldn't want either his kids or his father to hear.

Abby sported a huge smile. "So Jack's coming to town?"

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Please see chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

**A/N Sorry it's kind of short!  
><strong>

Chapter 2

The team was working late on the case so Gibbs was driving Ash and the boys home with the intent of returning to work.

"You sure you're okay with this?" he asked the girl. Staying with the boys wasn't at all like staying alone, and Gibbs was confidant he could trust her to keep out of trouble while watching her brothers. Still, he didn't want her to think she was just a built in babysitter.

"I've been taking care of them for years," she said with a laugh.

The grim silence that met her response let Ash know that he was thinking of Deirdre and her less than stellar parenting practices. She knew the last thing he wanted was to emulate the irresponsible woman in any manner. The teen sighed and shook her head. They'd better get this straightened out right now.

"Look, your job being what it is there are nights you just aren't going to make it home for dinner or bedtime. That's life. Lot's of people have those kinds of jobs. Doctors, firefighters, military personnel, the list goes on and on. I mentioned before you were going to have to hire someone to look after the boys and the house for times like these. Now that I'm staying, you don't," she gave a shrug. "It's not the same at all."

"The same?"

She gave him an exasperated look. He knew what she was referring to and she wasn't going to say it in so many words with the boys in the back seat. Just in case he really was oblivious she signed, _"Deirdre leaving us for weeks or more while she…worked."_

"You don't have to-"

"I want to," she interrupted. "This is what families do, right? The oldest helps look after the younger siblings while the parent or parents work to support the family. At least that's what my sociology class indicated," she stated matter-of-factly. "You could actually cancel aftercare if you wanted."

"You have a job now and school in the fall," he said with a shake of his head. He knew she was right, and he was so proud of her for stepping up without complaint. She might be a pain in the ass about a lot of things but when it came to her brothers she was always willing to tow the line.

"True," she replied, knowing he had agreed to let her fill the role of off hours child-provider for now. "When Grandpa Jack comes can I stay home with him instead of going to NCIS?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Pappy jack is coming?" the boys demanded nearly at the same time proving that they had indeed been listening to the conversation in the front seat.

Gibbs glared at Ash, but she only smirked. "Your internship is a job. You can't just blow it off."

"On my off days?"

"Sure."

"Can we stay home from school?" Cam wanted to know.

"No."

"But-"

"No. Your grandfather wouldn't hear of it even if I agreed which I won't."

"That's not fair," Cam grumbled. "Ash'll get more time with him."

"How long's he staying?" AJ asked excitedly, deciding not to jump on the bandwagon with his brother, though he kind of agreed that the situation was unfair.

"Don't know yet."

"Hey, don't you have a teacher work day coming up?" Ash asked, throwing the boys a bone in hopes of rousing Cam from his sulk.

"Hey that's right!"

"And it's on a Friday, so I'll be working," Ashlynn pointed out. The boys seemed pleased at having at least one day where they'd have their grandfather to themselves.

The car pulled into the driveway then and Gibbs cut the engine.

"We can just run in so you can get back to work," Ash suggested

"I'll come in."

A bit later AJ sat on the counter watching Ashlynn make dinner. "Ash?"

"Yes?" she answered blinking as she chopped onions for the tacos.

"What is a," he paused his small face scrunching up trying to recall just the right words, "Whoring wetback spic?" he asked.

The teen stopped her chopping and looked wide-eyed at her brother. "Where on earth did you hear that?" she demanded heatedly.

"Some big boys at school. One of 'em said that his dad said Bobby's mom was…" after seeing his sister's reaction he wasn't keen on repeating what the boy had said, "that. He said she was that word that Cam called his art teacher too…the one that made Daddy so mad."

Ashlynn's eyes narrowed. "It's very inappropriate AJ."

"Okay, but what does it mean?"

The girl sighed heavily, starting to dice the tomatoes. Deirdre always went by the philosophy, 'If you're old enough to ask, you're old enough to hear the answer.' She doubted if Gibbs adhered to this viewpoint, though. Still, Gibbs wasn't exactly here.

"Well, you know how we have passports and when we traveled from one country to another we had to show our passports?"

The boy nodded.

"To legally enter a country you need a passport. 'Wetback' is a derogatory term for someone who sneaks into the country without a passport."

"But Bobby's mom didn't sneak. She married Bobby's dad and he was a Marine. She's lived here a really long time."

"Sometimes people…well, it just amounts to name calling, AJ, and it isn't very nice."

The boy nodded. "So what is spic?"

"That's a derogatory term for someone of Hispanic descent." At her brother's confused look she added. "It's a very rude way of referring to someone whose parent or grandparents were Mexican, Central, or South American."

AJ's brow furrowed. "And whoring?"

Ashylynn paused. Okay, so she really didn't think he needed to know what that word meant yet, even if he had asked. Finishing up the tomatoes, Ashlynn looked critically at the peppers. Her brothers didn't really like those, and Gibbs was working late. Finally, she answered, "That's a term for a woman who…well…it's something that will make more sense when you are a little older AJ. I'm sure that Bobby's mom isn't one. It just isn't a very nice thing to say, okay?"

"Okay. But why would Terry's dad say that about Bobby's mom?

"Anyone who would say what he did is obviously an ignorant uneducated red-necked moron," she stated vehemently, nearly slicing her finger in her frustration. What kind of idiot would tell his kid that about someone else's mom? Particularly using those words?

AJ nodded and jumped down from the counter. "Okay. I hope Bobby keeps ignoring the big kids. 'Cause 'nother fight and Bobby gets spended for alotta days."

"Bobby should pay no mind to such an ignoramus," Ash said emphatically, having to wonder at the fact that her brother had used the term "another." He was in a spectrum class that encompassed kindergarten and first grade. Still even if Bobby was one of the older kids how many six or seven year olds teetered on the verge of an extended suspension for fighting? Well, Bobby had been a good friend to AJ since he'd started school and she was more than willing to give the child the benefit of the doubt. "Certainly not worth getting in trouble over."

AJ gave another nod and left the kitchen, having satisfied his curiosity. He was completely unaware that he'd left his sister wondering about the kind of kids that attended this school she had chosen for him.

XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX

After spending another morning in boring orientation, Ashlynn was relaxing down in Abby's lab. "Hey what's that," she asked pointing at the page that had been hidden behind other windows on the Goth's computer screen.

"Oh, nothing," Abby said and with a few quick clicks the page was gone.

"That was a rather good looking bit of nothing," Ash smirked.

Abby pursed her lips and pinned the teen with a baleful glare. Ash's eyebrows just lifted quizzically. She wondered what in the world the forensic scientist was being so secretive about.

After a heavy sigh, Abby bit her lip. "Can you keep a secret?"

Ash snorted, "You really have to ask?" her record on keeping things from people spoke for itself.

"I mean it. You can't tell anyone? Pinky swear," she insisted holding her extended little finger out to the girl.

Not bothering to hide her amusement, Ash linked pinkies with her surrogate sister. In some ways Abby really reminded her of Deirdre. She supposed that was one reason that she found so much solace in the zany scientist's company.

"Actually, I'm kinda relieved because I've been dying to talk to someone about this, but given the circumstances I thought it might be better not to, but this is good because now I can ask you what you think, but remember you CANNOT tell Gibbs... or anyone else. "

"I'm a master at not telling him things," the girl agreed with a smile.

"Well, I'm seriously thinking of going on a date with this guy." Her fingers tapped on the computer screen and a picture popped up.

"Yikes, scary," Ash observed.

"Yeah, I know huh? I mean he totally doesn't look like anyone I would be interested in at all!"

Ashlynn viewed the picture of the extremely attractive man that looked as if he could have stepped off the pages of GQ with his designer suit and Italian leather shoes.

"Well, he's gorgeous," the teen observed. "What's one date going to hurt?" She couldn't quite understand why the need for extreme secrecy.

"Welllll, he sort of has a record?"

"Oh," Ash replied with a nod of understanding. Then taking another glance at the picture she cast a skeptical look towards Abby. "That guy? What, for tax evasion?"

"Insider trading," Abby corrected. "He was a stock broker, now he's a private wealth management consultant."

"He hardly seems like a dangerous criminal Abs, but I'm kind of surprised you're interested."

"I know it's so weird but it's like he has this totally other side to him. An alter ego that's dangerous and exciting. He likes skydiving, hang gliding, and heli-skiing. You should see his bike, it isn't just a motorcycle…it's a high performance sport machine," her eyes flashed with enthusiasm. With a shake she brought herself back to the present. "And believe it or not he has the most incredible tattoo on his back-"

"If you haven't actually gone out on a date with him, how exactly do you know that?"

A rather mischievous smile crossed Abby's face. "Now don't you just have a dirty mind!" she accused. "He told me he had it. I told him I didn't believe him. He showed it to me."

"Where did you meet him?"

"A club. Not a place you'd expect to meet someone like him either. He has the absolute best taste in music."

Ash nodded. "Okay, I can see the dangerous side being alluring, but how about intellectually?" Abby usually tended to more scientific or artistic types and this guy seemed more….well athletic for lack of a better word.

"He's surprisingly smart and when I told him what I did he wasn't the least bit intimidated, and you know how I can get when I talk about my work and my babies."

The teen nodded. Abby had a point there. "So, what's the big deal? It's just a date?"

"Did you miss the part where I said he had a record? Can you imagine Gibbs's reaction?"

"Abs! You're an adult woman! I can't believe you're even worrying about this!"

"Yeah, well, give it ten years and then let's see if you still feel that way."

"It's just a date."

"Yeah, but one date might lead to another and maybe another. If I start seeing him, eventually someone will find out and if that someone is Tony, Tim, or Gibbs there will be a background check and then all hell is going to break loose!"

"They do background checks on the guys you're seeing?"

"Yeah, sometimes, well usually, since Mikel," she replied twirling around in her chair.

"Well, you have two options," Ash said with a shrug. "Play it safe or live dangerously."

Abby tilted her head and looked at the teen. "What would you do?"

Ash grinned, "You really have to ask?"

XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX

Later that afternoon Gibbs sat at his desk, finishing his cup of coffee. They had located the young woman whose blood was at the crime scene but her naval seaman brother was still missing. Unfortunately, he was stalking another naval seaman who had assaulted and tried to rape his sister. If they didn't find him soon, this very well might become a murder investigation.

When his phone rang he didn't even check who was calling, certain it was Tony checking in. Thus he was rather surprised to find himself speaking to the principal of his sons' school.

"Mr. Gibbs, I am very sorry to disturb you at work, but I am going to have to ask you to come to the school."

He ran his head through his hair, wondering if he was ever going to experience a full week where at least one of his children wasn't in trouble for something.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, there was an altercation, and AJ was hit by another student. He's been checked by the nurse and is alright, but she thinks it best if you come and get him."

"You're sure he's okay?"

"Yes. He'll probably have a black eye," the woman warned, "But I am confidant he is okay."

"I'll be right there."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Please see chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

Chapter 3

Gibbs's phone rang as he drove to the school.

"Dad!" Cam's voice was anxious and the background noise almost drowned out his words. "AJ isn't on the bus." After giving it some thought, Gibbs had decided Cam should keep his cell phone, though he had been instructed to turn it off and leave it in his backpack during school hours. It was obvious from the ambient noise that the ten-year-old was on the bus, headed to aftercare. He smiled at his eldest son's concern for his little brother.

"It's okay. AJ ran into a bit of trouble at school. I'm headed to pick him up."

"Oh, okay," Cam replied in relief. "What kind of trouble?"

"Don't know yet. You did good to call me. Talk to you later, okay champ?"

"Okay, Dad."

Hanging up his phone, Gibbs spun into a parking spot and headed to the office, wondering how many times he'd be making this trek in the years to come. He was concerned for his youngest son, though the principal had been reassuring. What he really wondered is what the five-year-old possibly could have gotten himself into.

As he entered the office he found a body hurtling toward him almost before he had time to case the room. Before impact he was able to note a receptionist behind a counter, a larger boy seated in one of three blue seats across one wall, and a little girl with long black curls sitting in a yellow seat on an adjacent wall away from the older child. She sported a split lip.

"DAD!" AJ yelled jumping into Gibbs arms, a forgotten icepack falling to the floor.

"Hey there, bud. How's the eye?" He could see for himself that it was indeed swollen and purple.

"S'okay," the boy mumbled. "I cried," he admitted somewhat shamefaced.

"You kidding? I'd probably cry too. That looks like it hurts," Gibbs said kindly.

The auburn-haired boy giggled. "You don't cry, Dad."

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Gibbs asked bending to retrieve the icepack and return it to his son's face.

"Well, Terry," with a scowl, AJ pointed at the boy sitting in the blue chair. "Said some mean and dogatory things about Bobby's mom and called Bobby names, too." Here the boy pointed to the little girl in the yellow chair who was smiling at AJ despite her split lip. Gibbs noticed that she had the most brilliant dark green eyes he had ever seen, surrounded by long black lashes.

"That's Bobby?" Gibbs couldn't help but interrupt. Had he been the only one to miss the fact that the tough as nails best friend AJ had been droning on and on about for weeks was a girl?

"Yeah, that's Bobby. So," AJ continued his tale. "I told him he was a big lizard and his dad was a dumb moron with a red-neck! Then he hit me and Bobby hit him and he hit Bobby and then the teachers come."

"I see," Gibbs said with a nod walking over to his son's friend.

"Hi, Bobby. I'm Jethro Gibbs," he said, putting AJ down and kneeling to hold his hand out to the girl. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Hi Mr. Gibbs," the girl replied, shaking his hand vigorously a huge smile revealing a missing front tooth that had nothing to do with the recent altercation. "I heard 'bout you, too. You were in the Marines like my daddy."

"Yes, I was."

"Mr. Gibbs," The voice of Mrs. Palengades, the principal, interrupted.

He stood and turned to face the stately silver-haired woman.

"Might I have a private word? Perhaps AJ wouldn't mind sitting here with Bibiana."

The NCIS agent noticed the scowl on the girl's face at the principal's use of her given name before he offered a nod and followed the woman into her office.

"First of all Mr. Gibbs, let me assure you that the boy responsible for assaulting your son will be facing a suspension. As I understand it, AJ did engage in some name-calling but that is not provocation for violence."

Gibbs nodded satisfied that the young assailant would be adequately disciplined. "How about Bobby?"'

The woman gave an unhappy shake of her head. "Unfortunately, this is not Bibiana's first physical altercation. She's a bright little girl with huge potential, but she needs to learn to control her temper."

"She was defending her friend, and the other kid involved seems a fair amount older," Gibbs pointed out, his voice grim but not offensive.

"I realize that," the woman nodded. "Both Bibiana and Terrance attend the school's aftercare program and there have been numerous confrontations between the two, though none has escalated quite like this one. Mr. Gibbs I would very much like to know exactly what it was that Terrance said to the girl. Unfortunately, schoolyard etiquette what it is, I haven't been able to find out. I get generalities like, 'Stuff or mean things.' Without a thorough understanding of the situation, it is difficult for me to decide the best course of action."

Gibbs nodded and grinned at the principal's circumspect request. "Excuse me for a moment," he said politely before stepping to the door. Pulling it open he called to his son with a stern voice. AJ hurried into the office worried that his Dad now seemed upset.

"Son, why did you call Terry a big lizard and say those things about his dad?"

"Cause he said mean things about Bobby and her mom," the boy answered, his brow furrowing. He'd already told his dad that.

"Okay but why big lizard?"

"Ash said anyone who would say stuff like that was an ignamus. I think it's kinda like a big iguana."

Gibbs nodded concentrating on hiding his amusement. He noted that Mrs. Palengades's brown eyes were dancing with humor, though that was her only outward reaction.

"And dumb moron with a red neck? Is that something you got from Ash too?"

AJ nodded, trying not to meet his dad's eye. He really hoped he hadn't gotten his sister in trouble. "She didn't say it zactly like that," he mumbled.

"I'm sure not, but why would Ashlynn say something like that at all?"

"Cause I told her what Terry called Bobby's mom."

"Which was?"

"Uh, Ash said I shouldn't say things like that… and you spanked Cam for saying that one word," AJ hedged.

Gibbs knew exactly which word that was. "Tell me what the _other_ words were."

AJ bit his lip.

"NOW!"

No amount of schoolyard honor was worth defying his father. "Whoring wetback spic, and today he called her a slut." AJ didn't know what that last word was but he could tell from the look on his Dad's face it wasn't good.

"Okay, I appreciate your honesty," he squeezed his son's shoulder gently. "Next time I don't expect to have to ask you twice," he added a bit more sternly. The boy's head bobbed in understanding. "And your sister is correct. None of those words are appropriate for you to use so I don't expect you will be repeating them to anyone else."

"I won't, Dad," the boy shook his head earnestly.

"Good boy. Now why don't you go back out and sit with Bobby."

AJ made a hasty retreat, pleased not to find himself in trouble with his dad.

Gibbs turned his eyes to the principal, his eyebrow lifting in nonverbal query. She gave a curt nod.

"Bobby will still have to at least serve an in school suspension. She chose to physically attack Terrance rather than go to a teacher for help. I don't believe any further discipline will be necessary in her case, however."

Gibbs nodded. He understood the woman's position. He knew he'd be mad as hell if someone came in and tried to tell him what was the best way to handle his team. This was her school and these were her students. Besides, if Bobby had a habit of losing her temper, maybe the girl needed to know it wouldn't be tolerated. Who was he to say?

A loud voice from the outer office drew Gibbs's attention and he noticed Mrs. Palengades close her eyes and exhale deeply before heading toward the door. He held the door for her and observed as she approached the bellowing man in the outer office. The man was of medium height and had the build of someone who had once worked in a physically taxing job but had since let himself go. Noting his unshaven face and bloodshot eyes, Gibbs moved to put himself between the man and the two younger children, close enough to intervene should Mrs. Palengades need his assistance. Upon drawing closer the smell of stale liquor was unmistakable.

"So what's it about this time?" the man demanded.

"Mr. Feldspar, perhaps you would like to step into my office so we might discuss this."

"No I don't wanna step inta yer office, I want ya ta tell me what the hell this is about. And if it has anythin' ta do with that little shit over there," here he stabbed an accusatory finger at Bobby, but didn't get any further in his diatribe.

"HEY!" Gibbs interjected

"Mr. Feldspar!" Mrs. Palengades cut in using her best principal's voice. "I will not have you barging into this office in such a state using foul language, and showing such utter lack of respect for everyone."

"Well, yer the one that called me here," the man answered back belligerently.

"Terrance was in a fight. After being verbally abusive to one student, he then physically attacked a child more than two years younger than himself. We need to discuss his behavior and the consequences. He will not be allowed back into class until we have done so. As you do not seem competent to have that conversation right now, perhaps I will converse with your wife later and set up a time for the two of you to come in tomorrow."

"What exactly are you tryin' to say lady?" the man demanded, taking a threatening step forward.

In two strides Gibbs was in front of the man.

"I believe Mrs. Palengades is asking you to leave and come back when you're sober," he said in a low voice, his blue eyes glinting dangerously. "And willing to be reasonable."

Backing down and taking a couple of tipsy steps away, the man eyed Gibbs. "Who're you? That spic whore got herself a sugar daddy?"

Jaw clenching, Gibbs took a menacing step toward the drunk in front of him, "I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS, and the father of the child your son physically assaulted."

Feldspar took another step back. Few months ago he probably could have taken this son of a bitch, but he wasn't in the shape he'd been in when he lost his job. Besides he didn't know exactly what that title meant but he wanted no trouble with the cops. The man's look turned sullen and he turned to his son. "Come on Terry, let's go."

"Actually, I think it would be best if Terrance went ahead to aftercare. I can speak to his mother when she picks him up," the principal suggested, not willing to allow one of her students to leave with an obviously inebriated parent.

For a second the man looked as if he might argue, but he cast a look at Gibbs and shrugged. "Whatever," he murmured before exiting the office.

"Terrance, we will be discussing your behavior and poor choices a bit later," she said rather gently turning to the boy who had slumped down in his seat, obviously embarrassed by his father's actions. "For now perhaps Mrs. Daily will escort you to the aftercare classroom," she looked to the wide-eyed receptionist who had been sitting silently the entire time.

"Certainly," the woman whispered, rising from her seat to comply. The boy too, rose from his seat without comment, following the woman from the office with hunched shoulders.

Despite his grim expression, there was a look of compassion in Gibb's eyes as he watched Terry depart, a dejected hangdog expression on his face. The boy was just as much a victim here as anyone. His anger toward Mr. Feldspar grew exponentially. What kind of man would put his child through this?

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs. I appreciate your assistance," the principal offered. She opened her mouth as if to say more then closed it. Her job was the care and wellbeing of every child in the school. She took that very seriously and so she often knew the reasons behind the actions that she witnessed. Still, people's lives were confidential. "Difficult times can bring out the worst in the very best of people," she finally said diplomatically.

Somehow Gibbs doubted that Mr. Feldspar was the 'very best of people,' prior to whatever hardship had befallen him. Regardless, the NCIS agent was not a fan of excuses. "And response to adversity often shows a person's true character," he countered.

"Only too true," Mrs. Palengades agreed a sad look crossing her face before her countenance changed entirely and she smiled broadly. "And here is an excellent example." A woman entered the office, her sunglasses pushed up to hold waves of ebony hair from her face.

"Mr. Gibbs, I would like to introduce you to Bibiana's mother, Mrs. Kaase."

Though dressed simply in a black t-shirt and tan slacks, Gibbs thought that the slender woman fit the bill of super model far more closely than that of soccer mom. As he extended his hand, he couldn't help but think that he needed to keep DiNozzo hell far and away from this one.

Accepting his outstretched hand, a brilliant smile spread across the woman's face, her dark eyes sparkling. "Mr. Gibbs it's so good to meet you. I can't tell you what AJ's friendship has meant to Bobby. I'm just sorry our first meeting is under such circumstances. " As she spoke the woman turned to her pin her daughter with a rather severe look.

"The pleasure is mine Mrs. Kaase. AJ's talked nearly nonstop about Bobby for weeks."

"Please, it's Ana Victoria…or just Ana's fine," the woman replied recognizing his stance and bearing immediately. Once a marine always a marine. She masked the twinge of sadness that stirred within her.

"And I'm Jethro," he offered seeing the shadow cross her face and wondering what had caused it. "I'm afraid this whole incident has a lot to do with our kids' growing friendship. They were defending each another."

Her look softening, Ana gave a nod of acknowledgement as her attention shifted to the children. She approached her daughter running a hand fondly through Bobby's curly dark hair and then gently touching the split lip. She knew her daughter to be fiercely loyal. Having met AJ once before she greeted him before looking toward Mrs. Palengades. "Was it Terry again?" she asked with a sigh.

"Yes I'm afraid it was," the principal answered with a wave toward the two small children, "As you can see things got a bit out of hand this time. I will say, Bibiana did well to hold her temper until AJ was physically attacked. I am sorry to have to call you away from work… I know how hard that can be. I think we had better go into my office to discuss what I know of the incident. How are you for time?"

"Luckily I was at the clinic today so taking off a bit early to get here wasn't such a big deal. I don't have class until later tonight so I'm free for awhile. Mr. Gibbs…Jethro," the attractive woman started digging into her purse, "Can I get your phone number? Bobby's been on me to set up a play date with AJ." Finding a pen and a piece of paper she looked expectantly at the handsome man in front of her trying to ignore that tingle at the nape of her neck. He reminded her of Rob, that's all it was. "My schedule's kind of tight but I'm sure we can come up with something."

With a smile, Jethro handed her a card. "I'm sure they'd both really like that."

"Oh, thanks," she said accepting his card and jotting down her own information on the paper instead. She tore it off and gave it to him. "We'll be in touch."

XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX

The ride to base started out quiet enough but soon AJ voiced a question, "Daddy, what made Terry's dad so mean?"

"I don't know, bud. But whatever it was doesn't give him an excuse to act like he did. You need to remember that, son. Even if times get hard, you don't take it out on innocent people. It's one thing to be in a bad mood, it's another to say hurtful and ugly things to people."

The boy nodded.

"AJ, I'm proud of you for standing up for your friend, and I know Terry was saying some mean things, but calling him names and calling his dad names just made a bad situation worse."

"Uh-huh," the boy agreed tenderly touching his eye.

"So, what else could you've done?"

"I don't wanna be a tattletale," the boy insisted shaking his head.

"Okay, I understand that so what else?"

The boy's brow furrowed. "Well, I coulda just told him to stop. That he was bein' mean."

"Yes."

"But he wouldn'ta stopped," the boy said. "Maybe I coulda ignored him."

"Sometimes that's the best thing you can do to take the wind out of a bully's sail," Gibbs agreed. "I'll tell you the truth. It doesn't always work."

AJ's face scrunched up in confusion. "So, what's the answer?"

"Afraid there isn't a cut and dried one. You know what NOT to do…what doesn't work. Next time you try something else."

"Okay. So I'm not in trouble?" This question had been haunting the boy.

"No, you aren't in trouble."

"Ash isn't in trouble either, is she?"

"Ash?"

"You know for sayin' that stuff."

"Oh," the man nodded in understanding. "No she's not in trouble either, but it's probably best you don't go repeating things that people say like that." Gibbs was thinking he was probably lucky it had been Ash and not Tony his son was quoting.

XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX

As soon as the elevator dinged, Gibbs was besieged by worried females. Rolling his eyes he held up his hand to forestall the questions and took a sip of his coffee before making his way to his desk.

"AJ is fine. I took him to aftercare."

"Why didn't you bring him to Ducky?" Abby demanded heatedly.

"It's a black eye, Abs. He's fine. Less fuss the better." Noting that Ashlynn's blue green eyes were still full of concern, Gibbs crooked his finger toward the girl who readily stepped forward expecting him to say something quietly to her. Instead he lightly slapped the back of her head.

She cringed, "Let me guess. He called Terry's dad an ignorant red-necked moron." The teen felt bad to have been the cause of her little brother's woes.

"Close enough. Maybe give me a heads up next time."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't wait up to give you a home front sit rep," Ash replied sarcastically, "But if you're going to insist I get up at such God awful early times in the morning then I actually need to go to bed before two am."

"Hold on! I want to know exactly why our sweet innocent little AJ has a black eye," Abby insisted with a stomp of her booted foot.

With a sigh, Gibbs realized he wasn't likely to get his team back on track until he explained so he did so as quickly and succinctly as possible.

"Why that evil little toad!" Abby exclaimed after she'd heard the story. "Oh, he is going to be so sorry that he messed with our little AJ."

"Wait, Bobby's a _girl_?" Tony demanded.

"I will show AJ how to handle a bully," Ziva commented eyes narrowing dangerously.

"NO!" Gibbs said pointing at Abby. "Yes," his finger moved to Tony. "No," his finger stopped at Ziva, his head cocked sideways then he added. "Maybe." Taking another drink of his coffee he then barked, "Okay people back to work!

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Please see chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

**A/N: I do realize the infeasibility of NCIS awarding an internship to a girl not yet sixteen. I appreciate the constructive criticism to that effect, however, I will ask your indulgence in this given the fictional nature of the story. It is not exactly the first improbable occurrence in this storyline and I hope my readers can overlook this in light of the fictional nature of the tale. **

Chapter 4

"It's finally over!" Ashlynn said dramatically walking into Abby's office. "No more orientation. Thank the Lord! I really was beginning to think it was going to be death by boredom."

Abby turned to the teen with a grin, noticing that Ash was waving a laminated ID badge attached to a lanyard around her neck. The Goth rushed forward and threw her arms around the girl. "It's official! You're NCIS!"

"Just an intern," Ash corrected returning the hug. "I have to report to Vance's office this afternoon so he can tell me to behave and play nicely with others. So how about we go out and grab some lunch so that I'm fortified for the encounter."

Abby laughed. "You make it sound like something horrible! The Director's not that bad."

Giving Abby a skeptical look, Ash shrugged. "Lunch?"

"Aren't you grounded?"

"Well, technically, but –"

"Yes, she is," Gibbs cut in having entered the room unnoticed.

"I would have called to ask," Ash said in response to the man's glare.

"Answer's, no," he stated, handing an evidence bag to Abby. "Need anything you can give me on those, ASAP."

"Yes, oh fearless leader," Abby responded, signing the chain of evidence form.

"You," he pointed to Ash, "With me."

She followed him with a heavy sigh. When the elevator doors closed she looked up at her dad, "Okay, what?"

"Thought you wanted lunch."

"You're taking me to lunch?"

"Yep." Gibbs phone rang. "Gibbs."

"_Hi," _a female voice responded._ "This is Ana Victoria, Bobby's mom. I hope this isn't a bad time. I'm on my lunch break."_

"No. It's good," the man replied.

"_So_, _I'm off Saturday morning and was wondering if AJ and Bobby could play. I do have a paper to write, but I was thinking I could watch them at Laugh a Latte. It's this coffee shop with an indoor playground." _

"Yeah, I'm familiar with it." Gibbs would never forget the place where he'd first found out he had two sons.

"_If you could bring AJ, I thought we could have a cup of coffee, then I can watch them play for a couple of hours and get a bit of studying done at the same time. If that's okay with you?"_

"Sure, what time?"

"_Nine?"_

"Okay see you then." Gibbs listened to Ana's final response and grinned as he snapped his phone shut. Was she flirting with him? Nah. Just friendly banter he was sure.

Ash looked at her dad in nonverbal query as they exited the elevator.

"Bobby's mom. Wants AJ to come play this Saturday," Gibbs explained. "I'm going to drop AJ off at that coffee shop where you first introduced me to the boys."

"AJ's going to be ecstatic," Ash said with a grin. "That's a good place. They have free WI FI and the lounge is quiet, but you can still see the kids through the window. It's safe, too. They have attendants on the playground and video surveillance. And they have good coffee."

Gibbs nodded.

"So, what's Bobby's mom like?" Though she couldn't put her finger on it, there was something about her dad's grin as he hung up the phone.

"Nice," he replied with a shrug. "Young."

"Young?"

"Probably mid-twenties."

This time Ash nodded. "And Cam's going to baseball practice with Ryan on Saturday, then going to his house to play, right?"

"Yep."

"So any chance…"

"Nope. You're still grounded."

Ashlynn made a face, but continued her confirmation of the weekend plans. "And Grandpa Jack flies in Sunday, right?"

"Mmmhmm."

"So what's up between you two? Why don't you like him to visit?"

Gibbs looked at his daughter as they made their way to his car. He didn't quite know how to answer. Despite their reconciliation and the improvements, even just since Christmas, his relationship with his father was still strained. "It isn't that."

"Okay, what is it?" Ashlynn wanted to know as she eased into the seat and put her seatbelt on.

Sitting behind the wheel Gibbs sighed. "We…lost touch after," the man paused, starting up the car before he continued in little more than a whisper, "After Shannon and Kelly's funeral."

"Don't tell me you haven't spoken since."

"No, we have. In fact, he came out at Christmas."

Ashlynn nodded. She wanted to know more, but was aware how close-mouthed her dad could be. Normally, she was far from shy in pursuing information, the notable exception being anything to do with the death of her older sister and Gibbs's first wife. Despite his words to the contrary, Ashlynn still believed that he must look at her and wish it were Kelly who had lived.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Sometimes," his head rocked slightly toward one shoulder then the other, "We have a hard time getting along."

"Like you and me?"

"No. It's different."

"How so?" When he didn't answer Ash grinned. "Because _he's_ the dad and _you're _the kid."

"I'm not a kid," Gibbs growled.

Ashlynn laughed. "Now that sounds familiar. Where have I heard that before?"

Gibbs eyes narrowed. "_You_ are a kid."

"You'll always be his son, and therefore in his eyes, his kid."

"Yeah," the man admitted grudgingly. Ash was a still a kid, but she wouldn't be for long. That didn't change the fact that she'd always be his little girl. He'd missed almost sixteen years of her life and he didn't want to miss anymore of it. He needed to make sure there was never a breach like there had been between he and Jack. Maybe his dad's visit was a good thing after all.

XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX

Ashlynn sat in the director's office feigning interest in his words.

"You're young for an internship position, but due to your unique circumstances, and obvious academic accomplishments, allowances have been made."

The teen rolled her eyes. "You guys are the ones that suggested it. You wanted to keep an eye on me, remember?"

"That was before we knew your rightful age. Nevertheless, as I was saying, allowances have been made. However," here Leon pinned her with a seriously stern look, "You will comport yourself as a young adult while filling this position and you will not seek to do anything other than the tasks assigned to you. Also, you will respect the confidentiality of this organization."

"Of course, Director," she agreed, obviously tongue-in-cheek. "I promise not to high-jack any sensitive information and ransom it to the highest bidder."

Twin glares hit the girl and she smirked. It was fun riling both her dad and Vance at the same time. "What? That's the elephant in the room that no one's acknowledging isn't it. All of your agencies want to keep track of me because of what I might know, but at the same time you're all worried about my mother's influence and what I might do. I am not Deirdre. No information gathering. No inappropriate pilfering. No hacking. I promise."

Vance nodded. "Good to know. Still, most interns have incentive enough not to mess up because they don't want to lose their position."

"I have much better incentive."

Leon cocked an eyebrow.

"My very freedom depends on it, and my curfew which currently is set to that of a pre-schooler."

Vance didn't even try to hide his amusement at that little piece of information. The girl was difficult beyond imagination, but his money had always been on Gibbs. He was a stubborn old bastard.

Ash looked from the Director to Gibbs and then back. "Besides, if I were to get into trouble I'd have to answer to him," she used her thumb to point at the silver-haired agent who was looking less than amused right now. "He'd probably kick my derriere." Ash knew good and well that he wouldn't exactly be _kicking _anything, but hardly felt the need to expound.

"Not probably," Gibbs said pinning the girl with an irritated glare. "And I'd let him watch."

The teen's face paled and then she blushed brilliantly. Okay so maybe antagonizing him with her flippant and cavalier attitude hadn't been such a good idea.

Vance was a parent too and had no difficulty picking up the innuendo, though he did refrain from smiling at the girl's obvious discomfiture. "I think we all understand one another. Ashlynn, you will be assigned to various departments over the course of your internship. Your roll will be to assist with whatever tasks you are given and will be largely be clerical in nature. Still, you will have the opportunity to observe and gain an understanding of what the various jobs within NCIS entail. I expect you to show courtesy and respect to each of your supervisors."

"Of course, Director."

"You will report to Dr. Mallard on Monday." Vance had decided it was best to start her off with someone that she knew and more importantly, knew her. He was confidant in Ducky's ability to supervise the girl and keep her in line.

"Yes, sir."

XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX

Friday saw Ashlynn down in Abby's lab watching the scientist recalibrate her babies. The team had finally located both Seaman Zablioni and the man that had allegedly attacked his sister. Everyone was down in interrogation at the moment.

"So what did you decide?" Ash asked Abby confidant that the Goth would understand what she was asking.

"Oh, I've always enjoyed living dangerously," Abby answered with a smirk.

Ashlynn smiled widely. "Thales's family rescheduled their trip. He'll be here just after my birthday. I'm hoping I'll have a reasonable curfew by then."

Abby smiled knowingly at the girl, "So how exactly did you manage that bit of correspondence without your computer?"

"Dad doesn't realize that cell phones can have internet access."

"I thought he took your cell phone."

"Not this time. Part of the 'lesson' this time was to always be reachable. I'm guessing that's why. You aren't going to tell him are you?"

"Nah. So will I get to meet him? This Thales?"

"I hope so. We'll see. I haven't told him yet that I can't go on the trip we planned. He's going to be disappointed."

"He wasn't the only one going, right?"

Ash shook her head. "No. His cousin, Giacomo who's from Italy and then my very oldest friend, Jordi who is from Spain are going as well. Giacomo plans on studying archeology, that's how the whole idea got started. Wouldn't it be incredible to find an artifact that people had been searching for hundreds of years?"

Abby grinned. "Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun planning this little escapade."

"Oh, yeah, and hours upon hours of research. I can't believe Dad isn't going to let me go."

"Welllll, you have to admit," Abby looked down at the teen, "Three teenage guys and one girl is...especially for Gibbs…" She didn't finish. This was just the type of thing Abby would have enjoyed in her youth, but Ashlynn was only fifteen. Still she and Ash were buddies and she didn't really want to point out the inappropriateness of the venture.

"Please, just don't remind me," the girl shook her head. This was something she had been looking forward to for a long time and it was hard to give up. She'd tried her best with her dad but it had become obvious that there was no way in hell he was allowing it. Even when he thought she was eighteen and not his daughter, he'd given her an emphatic, "No."

"But hey! Technology is the bomb! Ya know? With video conferencing and the ability to transmit data, it will be almost like you're right there with them."

Ashlynn looked skeptical.

"I'll even help. And so will Timmy," she volunteered the agent out of hand. "It'll still be loads of fun. Wouldn't it be awesome if we actually found it? By 'we' I mean you guys of course because you all did the _real _work and research and believe me I know about research. I guess it would mostly be your friends because they would be on sight for the actual discovery. But if Timmy and I helped it would be like we were a part of it and that would just be really cool! Don't ya think?"

Ashlynn smiled, appreciating the woman's attempt to boost her spirits and her genuine interest and enthusiasm for something Ash and put a lot of time into. "You're one of a kind, Abs."

"And don't you forget it!"

XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX

Gibbs entered the coffee shop, holding a bouncing AJ by the hand. That grip was all that kept the five-year-old from taking off the moment he saw his best friend. "Aiden," the stern voice and use of his given name calmed the exuberant boy. "If you can't control yourself enough to follow the rules we WILL leave," Gibbs warned.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'll be good. I promise."

With a wave to Ana Victoria, Gibbs stepped forward to purchase the wristband that would allow AJ access to the play area. He ordered a large cup of coffee as well and then made his way over to Bobby and her mother. After a rush of excited greetings the children headed off to play.

"One wouldn't think they had just seen each other yesterday," Ana said with a laugh.

Gibbs smiled and settled down in a comfortable high-backed leather chair. "That must be some paper," he commented gesturing toward the several books and laptop computer.

"Well, that's a masters program for you," Ana chuckled.

"What are you studying?"

"Well, currently, acute care verses family practice. More generally, I'm studying to become a nurse practitioner."

Gibbs eyes widened in surprise. Not exactly how he'd had the rather exotically attractive woman pegged.

"Surprised, huh?" she asked with a knowing grin before taking a sip of her latte. People tended to look at her and think more along the lines of fashion designer or interior decorator. No one had her pegged for the medical profession. "Actually, I had been thinking of going to medical school, but after Rob died," Ana lifted her slender shoulders and took another sip of the steaming liquid trying to shake the sadness that still accompanied thoughts of her husband. "Med-school and residency just didn't seem feasible as a single parent with a young child, besides I needed to consider entering the professional work force as soon as possible. "

"Your husband died in combat didn't he?" the former Marine asked.

With a nod of her head, Ana was able to follow his train of thought, "Yes, but my mother is very ill and we've had," the woman's dark eyes looked away, "Some other setbacks. So the life insurance and dependency/survivor benefits have gone quickly," she finished before moving the conversation along. "So I'm trying to finish up my program so I can provide a little better life for Bobby. It's been tough on her the last three years with losing her dad and me working and going to school."

"Must have been a hard time for you as well," Gibbs observed compassionately, though the investigator in him couldn't help wondering about those other set backs or her reaction when she mentioned them.

Ana shrugged. "I'm an adult…and hardly the only single parent around. You must have a challenge what with balancing a career as a federal agent and raising two young boys. You have a daughter as well correct?"

"Yes, but I just gained custody of them recently. After their mother died." Gibbs hardly felt it necessary to expound on the circumstances. "Ashlynn is a big help with her younger brothers."

"Well, it has been wonderful for Bobby to have AJ. She struggles with getting along with the kids at school, especially the girls. I can't say exactly why," Ana sighed, one again feeling inadequate for not being able to help her little girl. "This is the first time she's ever clicked with another child her own age. I just wish we could get past all this trouble with Terry."

"Have you thought about changing her aftercare?"

"Sure, but the one provided by the school is the cheapest and they have extended hours which I have to take advantage of unfortunately. I work some days as a medical assistant at a women's and children's clinic and some waiting tables at a sports bar." She didn't bother to explain that it was her second job that had lead to the unfortunate incident with Mr. Feldspar. Something she really didn't like to dwell on or discuss.

Gibbs nodded in understanding but his mind was considering possibilities. He found he held a lot of respect for the woman who was working so hard to get herself and her daughter out of a difficult situation. The principal's words came to mind. Indeed it seemed Ana Victoria Kaase had seen adversity and weathered it admirably.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N_: _Yikes! My sincerest apologies for the delay in updating this story but I have had THE WORST writers block. I actually know where I want this story to go, at least generally but this chapter just wouldn't cooperate. Sorry to those readers who were so looking forward to Jack's visit, but for some reason I've just been stuck, stuck, stuck! I have a couple of friends that I usually bounce my NCIS ideas off of and they have been unavailable so perhaps that's been part of the problem. Anyways, everyone think positive thoughts about 'unsticking' my writers block so the next update comes sooner! Also, little warning, this as not as well proofed as sometimes. Every time I re-read it for technical errors, I kept changing things so I decided to just stop proofing and post it! _  
><strong>

**Please see chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

Chapter 5

When Gibbs walked into the house with AJ, he did a double take while his son barreled up the stairs oblivious to any change in his surroundings. No longer were books stacked haphazardly on the shelves or forgotten video games scattered on the end tables. The air smelled of orange oil and a hint of another cleaner that the NCIS agent couldn't place and every surface was completely dusted and scrubbed. A few things had been rearranged and a vase of yellow wild roses sat on the table.

"I hope you don't mind," Ash said as he closed the door behind him. "I thought I would spruce things up for Grandpa Jack's visit, "Since I really had nothing _else_ to do."

"Place looks great," Jethro said with a shake of his head ignoring the last part of Ash's statement, immune to the teen's complaints regarding her grounding.

"I was sweeping the walk out front, when I saw Mrs. Marks across the street juggling some groceries. I know I'm grounded, but I didn't think you'd mind if I offered to help. She gave me the rose clippings from her bushes."

"That's just fine."

"So how was coffee?" She knew his plan was to have a coffee then leave AJ to play while he went to NCIS for a couple of hours.

"Good. AJ had a good time," he replied, making his way to the kitchen to see if there was coffee made. "AJ and I stopped for a bite, have you had lunch?"

"I'm okay."

Just then the door burst open. "I'm home," Cam called out, in case his entrance was missed.

"You're early," Ash noted.

Cam marched right up to his sister and gave her a hug. Somewhat theatrical in nature but still an unsolicited hug. Ash looked at her younger brother in wide-eyed surprise but he spoke before she could question his bizarre action.

"Thank you," he said rather dramatically, "I had no idea what a great sister you were."

"Okaaay. You're welcome. What brought this on?"

"Ryan's sister is sixteen and a royal b-" Ash shook her head frantically pointing to the kitchen. "Pain in the rear," the boy finished. "And she had a friend over who was no better. We played outside and were _too rowdy_ and _interfered with their cheerleading practice,_" his intonation raised an octave and became hyper nasal for the last half of his utterance. "We played video games inside but were too loud. We had a snack and had to move because we were in the way. She complains about everything and thinks she owns the telephone, the bathroom, and heck the whole house! And heaven help you if you trip over her prize Persian cat!"

"Yikes! So you didn't have a good time?"

"Oh, no. We had a good time," Cam replied with a mischievous grin that made Ashlynn cringe.

"I'm not going to be getting a phone call from Ryan's mom, am I?" Gibbs asked exiting the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Nope," Cam answered definitively.

Gibbs eyed his son suspiciously then decided that he really didn't want to know what Cam had been up to. If it wasn't big enough for Ryan's parents to call, then it can't have been too big a deal.

"Can I go ride my bike?"

"Put your baseball gear away and clean your room first," Jethro advised before heading down to the basement.

"So?" Ash demanded as she helped Cam pack his things up the stairs. "Why are you home early if there was no trouble."

"They had to take the cat to…an emergency appointment."

"Cam," Ash gasped, thinking the worst.

"We just gave it a cut and color. The girls were all into styling their hair and painting their nails, you'da thought Tawnee'd appreciate a cool new look on her pet," the boy smirked.

Ashlynn just put her head in her hands. "And yet you don't expect Ryan's mom to call dad?"

"Nope," Cam offered a roguish smile and his blue eyes sparkled merrily. "Ryan's mom is out of town. His dad was watching us. The cat peed on his briefcase yesterday…so we got off with a lecture. Ryan has to pay for the appointment at the groomer's and I said I'd pay half. It was worth it." The boy grinned unrepentantly as he stopped in front of the door to his room.

Ashlynn just rolled her eyes and set Cam's things in his room.

XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX

"But why can't we go, too?" AJ whined.

"Not enough room, Bud," Gibbs replied patiently.

"There'd be enough room for one of us," Cam insisted.

"Not even going there," Gibbs replied with a glare for his older son. He was not in the mood for the ensuing argument over who got to come with him to pick up his dad at the airport. "I'll be back with your grandpa soon enough."

A loud knock preempted Cam's complaint and before anyone could make a move in that direction the front door swung open to reveal a smiling Jackson Gibbs, suitcase in hand.

"Pappy Jack! Pappy Jack!" AJ squealed, launching himself at the newcomer and nearly knocking him down in the process. Cam wasn't far behind him. The white haired man warmly returned their hugs taking their exuberance in stride despite the fact that he'd only ever seen them once before and hadn't known that they were his grandsons at the time.

"Boys, let him at least get in the door," Gibbs barked stepping to take Jackson's suitcase and offer a stabilizing hand to the older man "Dad?" he queried.

"Caught an earlier flight. I –"

"Like your pilots caffeinated and fresh," Gibbs nodded, not even bothering to scold his dad for not calling for a ride. "Dad, this is Cameron," he said setting the suitcase down and ruffling the boy's brown hair.

"My Lord, Leroy, he looks just like you at that age."

"Hi, Pappy Jack. We met before. Do you remember?"

"That I do, young man. Even though I didn't know who you were at the time, I never forgot. You are the spitting image of your dad when he was a boy."

"And this," Gibbs continued, lifting an excited AJ into his arms, "Is AJ...Aiden Jackson."

"Hi Pappy Jack. We have so much to show you…our rooms, our bikes, our toys, and I drawed you a picture," the boy squirmed to get down and ran off at top speed to retrieve his artwork.

Jackson chuckled at the boy's energy. "Guess you've really had your hand's full, eh son?"

"Oh, yeah, Dad. You have no idea," Jethro stepped forward to offer his dad a welcome hug and found it somewhat less awkward than last time. Then he turned to his daughter who had been hanging back observing the chaos with a bemused smile playing at her lips. "One more person you need to meet. This is your granddaughter Ashlynn."

Jackson stepped forward to embrace the girl and then fondly took her face in his hands. "You remind me of your grandmother when I first met her."

Ashlynn smiled and offered the man a warm embrace. It's good to finally meet you properly. Sorry about last time. Deirdre wasn't ready to share her secret just yet."

"That is a story I very much want to hear," Jackson said, giving his son a searching look.

Just then AJ burst back into the room, picture in hand and for the next hour Jackson Gibbs was far too busy to listen to anything as mundane as a story. His grandsons led him up the stairs and down again, talking all the while. Though Jackson wasn't able to catch each and every bit the boys shared he relished their enthusiasm and unrestrained affection, waving Jethro off when the younger man tried to calm his sons down and suggest they all relax for a spell. These were his grandchildren and he intended to collect as many precious memories as he could while he could.

XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX

Later that night, father and son sat down in the basement sipping whisky.

"So tell me son, how exactly did you father three children by the same woman and not know about any of them?"

Jethro shook his head, "Dad –"

"It wasn't really his fault," Ash's voice interjected. She had started down the stairs to say goodnight and overheard the question. Continuing her descent, she smiled at her grandfather. "You didn't know Deirdre. She was very good at keeping secrets and when she wanted something…she got it."

"Was she really an international thief?" Jackson asked incredulously.

"She was never convicted of anything," Ash responded with a grin and a wink.

"Grandpa Jack, you have to understand, Deirdre was probably the most eccentric individual you would ever meet. She marched to the tune of a different drummer and had a skill set that few could claim."

"From what Leroy says you might have learned a thing or two from your mom" the older man replied, his voice a bit stern as he pinned her with a glare that looked rather familiar.

Ashlynn turned to her dad with a glower not happy that he'd shared her exploits with her grandfather, "And to think I was going to defend you. You are on your own mister. Explain to the man how you managed to father three children in between marrying and divorcing three women. I am going to bed." With that she turned and headed back up the stairs.

"Little spitfire that one," Jackson commented lifting his glass to his lips.

"You don't know the half of it."

"Takes after her dad."

"Oh, I was never that bad. You wouldn't have put up with it."

"You're doing fine son. You haven't had much time, but you're doing fine. I can see that just from the few hours I've been here. And you're not alone. Anytime you need me, you call."

Gibbs shook his head, "Dad, I don't expect you to -"

"They're my grandchildren I _want_ to."

"You've got the store."

"Nice thing being your own boss."

"Dad –"

"Actually, found a good young man interested in helping me out. He's been working with me more and more. Matter of fact he's taking care of things right now."

Jethro's brow furrowed. "That's got to cost you."

"Do you remember Simon Grant's boy?"

Gibbs shook his head, wondering where his dad was sidetracking to now. Sometimes he thought the old man was as bad as Abby…or Ducky even.

"Not surprised, younger than you by a fair amount. He became a stockbroker, moved up to New York City. Well, he's given his dad some good advice over the years. Simon being the good neighbor that he is has shared that with a few friends. What I'm saying son, is I don't really need to worry too much about the money. So anytime you need me, you pick up that phone. I know we've had our fair share of…well…we've had our hardships you and I, but things are different now and those kids have to come first. So you need help, you call. You understand me, son?"

The last was spoken sharply, reminding the younger man of a time long gone when such a tone demanded a quick affirmative response unless he wanted unpleasant consequences.

"Yeah, Dad, I understand," he said quietly, meeting the older man's eye to communicate the thanks he couldn't quite put into words.

"We're family," Jackson replied simply. After a few moments of silence the older man continued in a much lighter tone, "So back to you having three children that you didn't know about…"

XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX

"So my dear," Ducky asked while carefully replacing the clean surgical instruments. "What do you think of your grandfather?"

"He's wonderful Ducky." Ashlynn chuckled, "But really different from Dad. He actually likes to talk."

Ducky smiled. "Indeed, during his last visit I found him both gregarious, loquacious, and pleasantly genuine."

"Yeah, that about sums it up, though he's no softy either. I can see where Dad got some of his metal." The girl jotted down a number on the inventory sheet in front of her and then made a notation indicating that it was time to reorder just as she'd been instructed to do.

Ducky lifted an eyebrow in inquiry, "Oh?"

"Cam's DSi broke this morning and he expressed his displeasure as eloquently as any sailor. Dad didn't hear, but Grandpa Jack did and I think Cam would've faired better with Dad."

The ME smiled, "Yes well those of my generation are often less tolerant of the rampant use of profanity expressed by today's young people."

"Not just the vernacular," The girl blushed, "Grandpa Jack isn't very tolerant of what he considers 'attitude,' either. I had a near miss myself this morning."

Making a tsking sound and shaking his head the genial doctor turned to the girl, "What would possibly have encouraged you to be anything short of gracious to your grandfather?"

"Oh the attitude wasn't directed at Grandpa Jack. Gibbs was being a pain and I'm not a morning person, but when Dad left the room, I got an earful from Grandpa Jack along with the threat of violence should he ever witness anything like it again."

"Violence?" Ducky's tone was skeptical if not disapproving at her choice of words.

Ash shrugged her lip lifting on one side. They both knew what she meant.

"I am rather surprised Jethro did not take it upon himself to offer an attitude adjustment."

"AJ called from upstairs before we could get into it."

"Given the fact that your restriction is to be lifted tomorrow, I am sincerely surprised that you do not exercise more caution," Ducky observed finishing with the last of the instruments.

With a heavy sigh, Ashlynn moved to the next cupboard and started counting. "I know," she finally answered. "I guess I'm just a bit irritable. I'm not use to all of these rules and boundaries. It's making me edgy."

"And perhaps you are missing your mother?" Ducky suggested softly.

"Maybe. This life is light years away from the one we had. I know that no one really approves of how she did it but Deirdre worked hard to give us a good life. She did what _she_ thought was right."

"As all loving parents do," Ducky agreed. "From what I understand your mother valued freedom and creativity and indeed those can be important and admirable traits. I believe, my dear, the key lies in finding the right balance. She must have agreed at some level as it was her plan to come back and invite Jethro into all of your lives."

"The boy's lives," Ash corrected.

"Pardon?"

"The boy's lives. My mom knew he'd probably freak and might not even let her have visitation. It would have broken her heart to lose all of us and I'm essentially an adult anyway. I would have stayed with Deirdre."

Ducky was silent. He didn't know how to comfort the girl who was trying to cope with such a cacophony of emotions. She was not just grieving for her mother or for the carefree lifestyle of her childhood. The perceptive ME could hear the underlying guilt. Ash just told him that she would not have abandoned her mother yet he was quite certain that the girl felt as if she were now abandoning her mother's ideals. Though they might all view Dierdre as a criminal, Ash saw her mother in a very different light.

"I think you underestimate your father, my dear," he finally stated.

After several minutes of contemplative quiet, the girl changed the subject. "Did you ever meet them? Shannon and Kelly?"

"No, they were well before my time. In fact, I did not even know of them for quite a long while. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know."

"Your grandfather would be the person to ask if you are curious about them."

"The thought had occurred to me."

XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX

"Out. Just Out! I'm not grounded anymore so what exactly is the problem?"

Gibbs's glare was enough to cause Ashlynn to take a few steps back and realize that a retort like that could very well land her right back under restriction.

"You can either tell me exactly where you're going or you don't go. Period."

"Fine!" the girl turned to storm up the stairs, but found her arm held in a firm grasp.

"Ashlynn, I do not know what your problem has been this week, but the attitude stops now young lady." Gibbs had tried to be patient, he really had. His dad had told him that Ash had been asking questions about Shannon and Kelly and Ducky shared with him that the girl seemed to be feeling the loss of her mother keenly right now. Though the teen seemed more than pleased to have her grandfather visiting, her demeanor towards Gibbs had been steadily deteriorating as the week progressed.

"Do you understand me?" his voice was low and even, but sent a shiver up Ash's spine nonetheless.

"Yes," she bit out, trying to hold her temper. She knew this wasn't Gibbs's fault, but that didn't stop the anger or the resentment. Why couldn't he have just let her go? Why did she have to be constantly under his thumb? It was one freaking evening! Of course she could have told him and he probably would have let her go, but this was personal. Well, tonight wasn't about him and she'd be damned if she was going to let him get in her way. She would be going out tonight.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

**A/N: My sincere apologies for the lengthily delay. At first I suffered from extreme writer's block and then I had some rather significant RL medical issues. I can't promise when the next update will come, but I'll try to make it ASAP. **

Chapter 6

Ashlynn sat quietly through dinner listening to the boys enthusiastically recount their day's adventure to the zoo with Pappy Jack. A freak problem with the plumbing and the consequent flooding had resulted in the two getting extra time with their grandfather much to their delight and his. On top of that today had been a teacher workday and tomorrow was Saturday so both boys were heady with the unplanned mini-vacation.

Jackson Gibbs had reveled in the time spent getting to know his grandchildren, though he knew he'd be ready to sleep for nigh onto a week when he returned to Stillwater on Sunday. He just wished he had been able to find out what was troubling his granddaughter. She'd asked about Kelly and Shannon and he supposed it might have something to do with that, but he couldn't understand her growing animosity towards his son.

The elder gentlemen laughed at AJ's rendition of the elephant and turned to see Leroy's response. The junior Gibbs had smiled at the boy, but Jack could see the tension in his son's jaw. He hoped the girl and her father could come to terms with whatever was between them. Jack knew only too well what it was like to be estranged from one's child and he did not want to see that happen here.

Not for the first time, he wondered if he should consider moving to DC. He could hardly fathom leaving the comfortable small town and all of the memories, not to mention his store. Still, this was his family. He had let his son down once and he wasn't going to do that again. No use being hasty, though. Another visit before summer, then maybe the kids could come spend some of their vacation in Stillwater with him.

"May I be excused?" Ashlynn asked softly. She had eaten lightly and not said more than two words the entire meal. It was the boy's turn to clear the table and do dishes, so she figured she had met her family obligation for the evening.

"You haven't had any of my cobbler," Jackson objected. "I got the recipe from one of the best cooks in Stillwater."

"Thanks, Pappy Jack, but I couldn't eat another bite. I'm sure there'll be a bit leftover," the girl replied getting up from her chair.

"Ain't ya gonna watch a movie with us?" Family movie night had become one of AJ's favorite traditions.

"Not tonight, bud. I'm tired."

As she exited the room, Gibbs started to get up from the table with a grim look on his face.

"Leroy," Jack said softly, catching his son's eye and giving a slight shake of his head. "Sit down and have some cobbler son."

With a sigh, Gibbs sat back down. His dad was probably right. It wasn't as if Ash had been overtly rude or disrespectful. Jethro had to admit he was edgy because of the earlier run in with his teenage daughter.

NCIS***NCIS***NCIS***NCIS

A thumping on the trapdoor leading to the attic alerted Ashlynn that one of her brothers wanted to talk to her. Gibbs or Pappy Jack would just pull the door open allowing the stairs to unfold and give her a minute to announce if she were indecent. The boys couldn't quite handle the door yet.

She pushed down the stairs, and Cam came trotting up. "Dad's gone to work," he informed her as she took a seat on her bed and picked up the magazine she'd been reading.

Ash looked quizzically up at her ten-year-old brother.

"In case you want to come down for the movie," he added.

The teenage her girl bit her lip to hide her grin. The boys hadn't been around when she and Dad had their little disagreement. It always amazed her how perceptive her brothers could be. "Thanks. Maybe I'll come down for popcorn a little later."

"It's not worth it."

With a heavy sigh, Ashlynn threw down the magazine and pinned her brother with an irritated glare. "What isn't worth it?"

Cam rolled his eyes. "You didn't really think I forgot did you?"

Actually, Ashlynn had thought he'd forgotten. She hoped both of her brothers had.

"Mom's dead, Ash," Cam whispered. "It's…it's not like…it's just not worth it."

"It is to me."

"But Pappy Jack is only here for another couple of days. Dad's gonna be pissed as hell."

"You're worried about keeping the peace while Pappy Jack's here?" Ash queried with a grin. Cam shrugged in response. "How pissed do you think Dad would be if he found out you sabotaged the plumbing in your entire school just to have extra time with Pappy Jack?"

Cam cast a surprised look at his sister, his face turning red. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh, well, you had just better hope he never finds out. Let me put your mind at ease. I have no intention of getting caught. I won't be gone for long."

Cam looked skeptical.

"Trust me."

NCIS***NCIS***NCIS***NCIS

Later that evening, Ash looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked good, not to mention at least three years older, if not more. She pulled on her Burberry double-breasted trench with a grin…Deirdre would approve of the fashionable ensemble she was certain. Grabbing a pair of Prada boots and a rather heavy matching handbag she took a deep breath, "Here we go, mom," she whispered.

The teenager slipped down the stairs from the attic and eased them back up closing the trap door. She sure was glad that Gibbs had been called to NCIS. He might not even be home until morning and that would suit her purposes perfectly. Silently, Ash made her way down the stairs to the front door and eased it open closing it ever so gently behind her. With a relieved sigh she turned only to stop short. There seated in a chair that looked nearly as old as he, sat Jackson Gibbs, his legs propped up comfortably on a wooden stool.

"Well, don't you look nice," the old man said in a pleasant tone.

"Pappy Jack," Ash gasped in surprise. I…I…"

"Now so far, I'd say you haven't really done anything wrong so to speak, though there's really no doubt that was your plan," he observed almost conversationally. "But should you choose to lie to me right now," his tone gained a sharp edge and his blue eyes took on a somewhat fierce glint as they met hers, "Well, that would be another story altogether, wouldn't it?"

Ashlynn let out the breath that she'd been holding. "I suppose it would."

Jack sat up some and removed his feet from the stool, patting it gently. "Why don't you come sit over here and tell me what this is all about?"

With little other choice, Ash did as he said, allowing her boots and handbag to rest on the porch beside her. Looking at her silky black stocking feet, the teenager sighed. "It's Deirdre's birthday."

"Your mother's?"

"Yes. We had a tradition. Since before Cam was born. Sometime during the year she would find a really good, really expensive Champagne and buy two bottles. Then on her birthday, we'd drink the first bottle. Well, the first several years I would have about two sips," she chuckled and her eyes welled with unshed tears. "But I felt so grown up and important." Ashlynn paused and sniffed looking out at the stars. "On my birthday, we'd pop the other bottle. As the years went by, we'd make quite the occasion of it."

Although she bit her lip, Ahslynn couldn't keep the tears from falling and she couldn't face the gentle man at her side, but she felt his comforting hand on her shoulder. After a few quiet moments she continued her voice just above a whisper. "No matter what she had going, no matter where she was, she never missed a birth-" Ashlynn's voice cracked and Jackson wrapped his arms around his granddaughter and let her cry out her grief. He wondered if she'd had any opportunity to truly mourn her mother's death since the violent murder. Knowing there was nothing that he could say, he just held the girl close.

"I know it isn't something Dad would approve of, but it was… special," Ash finally whispered through her tears.

"So, you have that champagne in that fancy bag there?" Jackson asked, his voice rough with emotion.

With a nod, Ash drew out the bottle and handed it to her grandfather. He turned it in his hands and read the label as though it really meant something to him. Then he ripped off the foil, removed the wire cage, and popped the cork. Blue-green eyes looked up at the man in shock.

"Guess we should go inside to get some glasses. Doubt Leroy has those fancy kind but…"

With a smile Ashlynn pulled two Champagne flutes from her bag, tears coursing down her cheeks.

Jackson poured some of the bubbly into each glass and then carefully set the bottle down and took one of the glasses from Ashlynn. "To Deirdre Connley, thank you for giving me one of the most precious gifts I have ever received…my granddaughter and grandsons."

"To Mom," Ash whispered, barely able to speak, as she touched her flute to her grandfather's and sipped the effervescent liquid.

"Hmph," Jackson remarked after a moment. "Not too bad."

This caused Ashlynn to break in to uncontrollable laughter, part of which was just a release of the intense emotions she had been trying to keep under wraps all week.

"I'm guessing this was kinda pricey," the older man said with a grin.

"You might say that," Ash agreed knowing full well that her mother had probably stolen the two bottles of Cristal Brut 1990 "Methuselah." Beings that Deirdre always secured two bottles of the same Champagne and this was to be Ashlynn's sixteenth year, her mom had gone all out. The bottle would sell at auction for thousands of dollars. She didn't think Jack needed to know this, however.

"Well, it's good," the man nodded and Ash had to stifle another laugh. She rather thought Pappy Jack was humoring her, but that just made the gesture all that more endearing. After a few moments he continued. "Tell me about your mom."

Ashlynn sipped at her Champagne, a smile forming on her face. "Deirdre loved to laugh and the simplest or silliest things would double her over. She found fun in everything she did, no matter where she went." The girl paused lost in thought for a moment. "Mom loved to watch people and try to figure them out just by watching. She had a big heart too, always giving and trying to help those who had come by hard times. I remember once we were staying at this five star hotel in France. She stopped to offer a homeless man a cup of coffee. One thing led to another and she ended up inviting him back and getting him a room. The management was not pleased, but she just laughed and paid the bill."

The girl took another sip of her bubbly and seemed lost in memories that Jack didn't want to interrupt. This was not quite the description he had gotten from his son, although there were similarities. Hard to imagine such a caring person could be an international criminal.

"She liked pretty things, too, and nice things. I suppose that's one reason she chose the profession that she did," Ash continued as if reading her grandfather's thoughts. "I have to wonder, if she might not be alive today if she could have settled for a bit more simple life."

"You can drive yourself crazy with what ifs and might have beens," Jack replied with a shake of his head. "It sounds as if she took hold of life with both hands and enjoyed the time God gave her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I understand missing your mom, but why've you been giving your dad such a hard time? Why sneak out? Why not just tell him?"

With a heavy sigh Ash shook her head. "He wouldn't understand."

"Have you tried him?"

The teenager shrugged.

"You know Jethro and me, we've had some misunderstandings here and there. Fact is we went a lot of years without speaking so much as a single word to each other."

"Why?"

"What's sad is I don't really know. Oh, I know we used to butt heads when he was still livin' at home. Losing your grandma was hard on the both of us. But when he lost Shannon and Kelly," Jack shook his head. "I guess we're both pretty stubborn when we think we're right." Jack turned the flute in his work worn hands watching the movement of the effervescent liquid. "Turns out bein' right don't count for much when you're an old man sittin' alone wonderin' what's become of his only child."

"But you've reconciled now," the girl pointed out, not liking to see the melancholy on her grandfather's face.

Jack smiled. "Seems so." He lifted his glass with a grin and she gently touched hers to it. Taking a large swallow Jackson Gibbs smacked his lips and focused his intent blue eyes on his granddaughter's blue green ones. "You and your dad have both had more than your share of heartache. I think he might understand better than you think, and even if he doesn't, he's your dad and he loves you more than life itself."

Ashlynn met his gaze steadily for several seconds before looking down. She understood the point Jack was making and was somewhat ashamed of her behavior this past week. Despite her frustration and periodic exasperation with Gibbs and his rules, she loved her dad. Now that he was in her life, she would never want to go years without evening speaking to him.

The girl pushed her coppery auburn hair away from her face and leaned over to kiss her grandfather on the cheek. "I'll do better."

Jack smiled. "It doesn't all rest with you, sweetheart, but if you try so will he."

Just then Gibbs's old truck pulled in to the driveway. As he approached the porch Ash felt butterflies take flight in her midsection. He was not going to be happy that she'd tried to sneak out. When he reached the porch his eyebrow raised in silent query.

"It's Ashlynn's mother's birthday," Jack explained matter-of-factly. "We're paying our respects."

Gibbs caught the look in his father's eye and took in his daughter's appearance. He gave a nod, relieved to know what had been going on with Ash this week. "Got another glass?"

Jack finished his in one swallow, then poured another. Coming to his feet he handed it to his son. "Take mine. I'm too old to be out in the middle of the night sippin' on bubbly. Likely to get tipsy and do something to embarrass myself."

As the old man headed in Gibbs took his seat. Looking into his daughter's eyes, he saw the apprehension there and was reminded of a wild bird, ready to take flight. He lifted his glass, "To Deirdre," he said simply and took a big swallow, downing half the glass.

It was all Ash could do not to cringe as he downed the expensive Champagne as if it were cheap bourbon, but then she thought how that would have made her mother laugh and opted for that instead. Her eyes sparkled as she raised her glass in agreement and took a big swallow, finishing what was in he glass.

Gibbs lifted the bottle from where Jack had set it on the porch and poured another half glass for Ashlynn, topping his own as well. "You have her laugh," he said quietly. "It's one of the things I liked best about her."

Ashlynn offered the man a look of astonishment, trying to remember if he'd ever said anything positive about her mother before.

Gibbs looked Ash up and down meaningfully, "That's not the only thing you got from her," he said looking not altogether pleased by the fact that Ash's beauty mirrored her mother's. Ashlynn blushed, understanding the compliment as well as the disapproval of her rather mature ensemble.

"You know my plan was to sneak out," she said. It wasn't really a question more statement of a fact. "Pappy Jack was sitting out here on the porch…. waiting I think."

"Guess you really owe him then, huh?"

She looked up quick at his tone.

"Because had you taken so much as one step off this porch," Gibbs eyes took on a dangerous glint, "Instead of having _this_ talk," he pointed his finger back and forth between himself and girl at his side. "We'd be having an altogether different one."

Ashlynn held his gaze for only a moment before looking away. She really did not want to contemplate the "other" type of talk…the one involving his hand or belt. Perhaps she did owe Pappy Jack a word of thanks. "Does that mean I'm _not_ in trouble?"

"Where'd you'd you get this," he asked in a no-nonsense interrogation voice.

"Mom. Every year she'd find a special bottle of Champagne and get two. It was a tradition. We'd drink one on her birthday and one on mine."

Gibbs nodded. Choosing not to comment on the fact that his daughter at only fifteen already had a "tradition," of drinking Champagne. He knew that part of the problem between he and Ashlynn was his frustration with Deirdre's parenting techniques…or rather her lack of them in his estimation.

Confronted with silence, Ash continued, "I ah…didn't tell you because…well, I know you don't really want me drinking…"

"And?"

The teenager shrugged, "It was kind of our thing, mine and Deidre's. I know how you feel about her. I just didn't…" Ash let her voice taper off, not knowing exactly what to say. Once again she lifted her shoulders noncommittally. Studying the glass in her hands intently before taking another sip. A finger on her chin gently lifted her gaze back up to her dad's.

"Ashlynn, you and I aren't always going to see eye to eye. Kids and their parents often don't, but you _can_ trust me. I'm not saying that I won't screw up sometimes, but I will always be here for you. We will always work it out. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered in response, giving a nod. Nervously she took another sip of the Champagne realizing that she was beginning to feel just a mild buzz, probably because she hadn't eaten much that day. It was enough to loosen her tongue. "You know for all your obvious differences, Deirdre raised us to know who you were and…I don't know…to respect you."

Her words hit the NCIS agent like a blow. Months of anger toward the women who had kept his children from him then died before he could even confront her started to dissipate. Though he'd said very little, he knew he'd made his opinion of the rather irresponsible woman quite clear… at least to Ashlynn. Gibbs set his glass down and stood. Taking his daughter's glass and setting it aside as well, he pulled her up from the wooden stool on which she was perched. Then he drew her into a hug, trying to convey the apology he couldn't put to words.

Ash wrapped her arms around her dad and for several minutes just accepted the comfort of his strong embrace. All week she'd been feeling the loss of her mom, been feeling alone, and been fighting the growing anger at her dad. After several minutes she ventured to ask a question, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You were married three times after," she couldn't bring herself to say Shannon's name so after an awkward pause the girl just continued, "I can't help but wonder…"

"Why I never married your mother?"

Ash nodded.

Taking a step back, Jethro smiled at the girl. He picked up their glasses and sat down on the front step, motioning her to sit beside him. Once she was settled he handed her one of the flutes, and put an arm around her.

"Deidre was so full of life and she made the simplest things fun," he said with a far away look and one corner of his mouth was lifted. "She wanted to learn to sail and once she did, she couldn't get enough of it. She loved being out on the water – and in it."

"Did she prefer swimming without a suit even back then?"

"Yep." Gibbs took a swallow of the Champagne and looked up at the moon. "Once we were down off the southern Atlantic coast. There was a big shark migration and there'd been a couple of attacks. I told her not to go in, but," he shook his head. "Well, you know how your mom was. I turned around and she was in the water and coming up behind her were two shark fins."

"They don't usually attack people," Ash felt inclined to defend her mother.

"True. That didn't make my heart beat any slower at the time. I yanked her up out of the water so fast…" his voice trailed off and he seemed a bit lost in the memory.

"Did you argue?"

"I damned near put her over my knee."

Ashlynn had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. "I'm surprised you didn't."

"She distracted me."

"Oh," Ashlynn nodded taking his meaning.

"She left after that trip, and I didn't see her for a couple of years. If she had stayed…well who knows what might have happened."

The two sat in companionable silence for a long while and finished the Champagne in their glasses.

"Did she pay for it?" Gibbs suddenly asked.

"I didn't exactly ask," Ashlynn replied, knowing he was referring to the Champagne. Without lifting her head from his shoulder she repeated her question from earlier. "So am I in trouble?"

"No. Not this time." Gibbs answered placing a kiss on the top of his little girl's head.

TBC…

A/N: Okay sorry for those who were expecting a bit more excitement and for Ash to find a touch of trouble! That actually was my plan for this chapter, but then when Ash turned around on the porch…Jack was sitting there and my entire plan flew out the window. Nothing worse than when the characters take over the story with no regard to the intentions of the author. Not to worry, though, she'll have lots of opportunity to find trouble before the story ends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

_A/N: Many thanks to all of the kind readers that have PM'd to ask after this story and when I am going to continue it! It has really motivated me to try and overcome the writers block connected with this fic. I will admit to having really lost my stride on this one but hopefully that doesn't show too badly in this chapter. I know where I want this story to go...I'm just having trouble writing it. A big thank you to Chelsea for helping me out with the scene with Abby.  
><em>

Chapter 7

Ashlynn's chin dropped to her chest. She knew it had been just too good to be true. Four whole days with nothing getting hinky or going sideways was just too much to expect. She didn't even want to answer her little brother.

The final day with Pappy Jack had gone well. Though Gibbs had confiscated the bottle of champagne meant for her birthday, there had been nothing else said about her attempt to sneak out. Sunday they had seen Pappy Jack off with promises to see each other soon. The workweek had started out smoothly and Ashlynn was relieved to realize that the anger she'd been internalizing had dissipated. Gibbs and she were on good terms. She was no longer grounded. No one was in trouble. Life was good. Unfortunately, the teen had a very bad feeling that all of that was about to change.

"Ash?" Cam said, drawing his sister back to the present. "Did you hear me?"

"I'm not sure."

"You know how you owe me for covering for you when you wanted to get away from the FBI? Well, I'm ready to collect."

Yep. That's exactly what she had thought he said and somehow Ashlynn seriously doubted that this would bode well for either of them. She looked at the clock. Gibbs was due home any time now. Why oh why couldn't he have shown up five minutes early?

"What did you have in mind?"

"You know how I've been wanting to go to the skate park with the guys?"

"Yeah, Dad said we'd try to arrange it as soon as we could. It's kinda hard when you're in aftercare, Cam."

"Exactly. Well, there's this new skate park opening. It's actually walking distance from here and from the school, not even a couple of miles."

"Okay," Ashlynn had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Ryan and a couple of other guys wanna skip school this week and check it out. It would be so much cooler when there weren't a bunch of other kids there."

"Cam, that's a really bad idea."

"Oh, come off it Ash you can't tell me you actually think skipping one day of school is that big of a deal."

"No, but getting _caught_ skipping school by Dad. That would be a big deal."

"Duh! That's why I need to call in my favor. I need your help at getting away with it. You owe me."

Ashlynn put one hand over her face. "Really? Honestly? You're going to do this to me?"

Cameron just gave her that unwavering look that reminded her of Gibbs.

She sighed heavily. Skipping one day of school really wasn't that big a deal and it wouldn't be that hard to get away with. She could email his teacher an excuse and redirect the automated call that the school always sent when a student was absent. They could make up an excuse about Cam going to Ryan's after school to work on a project. Honestly it really wouldn't be that difficult and surely it was better, if her brother was going to skip, that at least she knew where he was. "You'll take your cell phone, you guys will stick together, and you swear to go no where besides the skate park."

"Triple yes," Cam said with a grin.

***NCIS***NCIS***NCIS***NCIS***

Ashlynn was on edge all of Thursday. Cam had promised to text as soon as he was safely at Ryan's house.

"What is up with you?" Abby demanded clocking her with a balled up piece of paper.

"What?"

"Oh gee I don't know maybe I find it ever so slightly odd that you haven't said anything beyond 'Uh, huh,' or 'Yeah,' in the last twenty minutes. Or it could be that you just agreed that Tony's new pink hair color goes well with his purple heels and orange nails. Or possibly I'm curious why you keep checking your phone every thirty seconds."

"Tony has pink hair?"

"You haven't even heard a word I've said in the last half hour have you?" the Goth demanded her arms crossed and an accusing glare on her face.

"Sorry. I'm kind of expecting to hear from someone."

"A certain Greek someone?" Abby waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Ashlynn, giving the girl a knowing grin, immediately forgiving her for her inattentiveness.

"Maybe," Ashlynn said with a smile of her own. She wasn't being completely dishonest. She did expect to hear from Thales today, although it was a text from her younger brother that she was really hoping to see.

"So, Missy, have you spilled the beans to Gibbs about your young Greek demigod's visit to the states yet?"

"No, I don't want to give him too much time to think about it. It won't be until after my birthday anyway," the teen shrugged. "How about you? Anymore face time with GQ?"

"Maybe," Abby parroted Ashlynn's words back at her. In truth it was ALL she could think about. Grayson was just so...perfect for her. Well outside of his kind of yuppie, businessman, ken doll look, but if she had learned anything in her life it was that you couldn't judge a book by its cover. Besides his cover was rather hot, though not exactly what she normally went for.

Still what was more important was that he GOT her and she GOT him, and he was sooo exciting...just thinking about him throwing himself off the top of a building with NO fear sent chills up her spine. She couldn't wait to try that, though she was just a bit concerned about Gibbs finding out. After her spending a week on crutches following an attempt at bungee jumping, Gibbs had threatened her with dire consequences should she ever get it in her head to throw herself off any high places for purely recreational reasons, particularly without taking the appropriate safety precautions. Of course she had every intention of taking the appropriate safety precautions so really there was nothing to worry about.

"Good for you," Ash said smiling. Well aware that Abby had just taken a mental trip to somewhere and curious if the animated forensic scientist was going to share the details without further prompting.

"He's just sooo great...and so me," Abby explained her hands gesticulating wildly to emphasize her point. "We're kind of the same you know? He's all about his job and I'm all about my job so he totally gets all the time I spend here and me having to rush in when I get a call from our fearless leader. It's sort of the same with him with his clients but when he has free time he makes it count. He's all about living life to it's fullest."

"Sounds like you really like him."

"Yeah, I kind of do, but I don't know," Abby was wringing her hands. "I'm kind of gun shy, you know? I mean I've had some really crummy experiences and I so don't want to get into something that's just going to end badly with one or the other of us…well, you know," Abby rolled her eyes expressively.

"No guts no glory Abs," Ash said with a shrug. "What happened to living life to its fullest?"

"You're right." Abby said stepping forward to give Ashlynn a hug, "Thanks. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not usually like this when it comes to guys."

"No problem. I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"Does Tony really have pink hair?"

"You got something for me, Abs?" Gibbs voice startled both the young women.

With a tap of her fingers Abby answered, "Of course," and proceeded to fill him in on her most recent discoveries on their current case.

***NCIS***NCIS***NCIS***NCIS***

"How was school?" Gibbs asked before taking a bite of meatloaf.

"It was really cool cause we did a 'speriment today," AJ answered around a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Swallow before you talk," Gibbs stated gruffly.

The boy did and continued on as if there had been no interruption. "And we got to watch a movie and Peter had a birthday so his mom brought cupcakes."

"Always a good day when you get cupcakes," Gibbs commented with a grin for his youngest.

"Yep!"

"How about you, Cam?"

"It was okay. We put together a good game of ball at recess, and it was cool working with Ryan on that social studies project after school but I have a math test tomorrow and Ms. Lerrin gave us this really long study guide to finish."

"Best get at it right after dinner then," Gibbs suggested.

Cam wrinkled his nose but didn't complain.

Ashlynn silently sighed in relief. That had all gone down rather smoothly. Cam was just as good an actor as Deirdre or herself.

"Bobby's coming to my aftercare, now!" AJ informed everyone excitedly.

"Really?" Ash was surprised, but happy for her brother that his best friend would now be joining him after school.

"Yeah, she got some sorta special somethin' cuz her dad was a Marine and died, and her mom don't even hardly gotta pay nuthin' and it's real good cuz she don't hafta deal with Terry no more."

"Something special, huh?" Ashlynn replied, pinning Gibbs with a knowing look. Just weeks ago he had lit into her for essentially paying a bribe to get the boys into the charter school but she'd lay odds that he'd pulled a few strings and/or called in a favor or two to make the arrangement for Bobby. Her blue green eyes twinkled in merriment as she smiled at her dad, who only raised a questioning eyebrow. His look gave nothing away but that in no way diminished Ashlynn's certainty.

***NCIS***NCIS***NCIS***NCIS***

Two weeks later, Ashlynn was astonished to find that life was still on an even keel. They had breezed by the ditching school incident without creating so much as a blip on the Gibbs radar. Ash was finding she actually liked at least parts of her internship. She had finished up her rotation with Ducky and spent some time with legal. To her tremendous surprise, her next assignment was cybercrimes. Somehow she had thought Vance would want to keep her as far away from the NCIS computers as possible.

Life had fallen into a somewhat predictable routine, which was just bizarre so far as Ashlynn was concerned. Her life had never been predictable or routine. Though what was perhaps most curious to the teen was the fact that she found herself rather comfortable with this more structured lifestyle.

Since her internship hours only went until five, and Gibbs was seldom done for the day by then, she would pick up the boys and one of the team members would drive them home or if no one was free they might take a cab. Gibbs had been reluctant to grant driving privileges just yet, and though this was frustrating, Ash wasn't overly bothered with the arrangement. Her birthday was drawing close after all.

On her two off days she even picked up the boys early so they would have time to play outside or ride their bikes. Ashlynn would make dinner and help her brothers with any uncompleted homework. Gibbs usually made it home for dinner and they'd get some family time before the boys needed to clean up for bed.

Since it wasn't one of her intern days and Abby was in court, Ashlynn sat in the bullpen reading her email on her laptop. Ziva and Tim were tracing down a lead on the most recent case, a young Marine had died of a drug overdose, which had led to the discovery of a drug ring within his battalion. There was currently some suspicion over whether his death was accidental or not. Gibbs was in MTAC and Tony sat at his desk, touching base with some of his contacts in the PD. Ashlynn watched the senior field agent surreptitiously. Despite his class clown persona, it was easy to see that he was good at his job.

"Dinozzo," he said, answering yet another call on his cell.

"No, Don, we had drinks last month, you know I don't have a kid. What?" Tony listened for a moment. "Light brown hair, blue eyes? Kind of mouthy? Yeah, thanks Don, I'll be right there."

Ashlynn looked at Tony quizzically.

"Any idea why your brother would be in arcade on E street in the middle of the day?" Tony asked.

Ashlynn's face lost all color. He wouldn't! But she knew her brother and she knew he would. She had paved the way and shown him how. How could she have been stupid enough not to realize that he'd do it again?

"Arcade?" She replied weakly.

"Yeah, arcade," Tony replied coming out of his seat with a glare. "And not in a very good part of town. As a matter of fact there was just a gang shooting two streets over. Apparently he and his friends just barely missed the excitement and then didn't want to give their names to local PD. Don recognized my name on the NCIS cap Cam's wearing."

"He's okay?"

"For now. Can't say he'll be that way for long once the boss get's a hold of him."

"I'm coming with you," Ashlynn said, closing her laptop and coming to her feet.

"Negatory. You are going to stay right here with the enviable mission of telling Gibbs where I've gone."

"Gee thanks."

Tony just grinned evilly at her as he punched the elevator button.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Please see chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers - there is CP in this chapter. **

A/N (Had thought to make this chapter longer, but in the interest of keeping this story moving forward, I'm working hard on continuing to post with some regularity, even if it's a short chapter and even if I'm not 100% satisfied.)

Chapter 8

Ashlynn typed furiously on her laptop. She was going to kill Cam! Oh, who was she kidding? When Gibbs was finished with her brother there would be nothing left for her to kill. Of course once her Dad found out she was the one who taught him how to get away with cutting school there wouldn't be much left of her either.

The attendance page popped up and she studied the screen shaking her head. Cam had a total of four absences all within the last two and a half weeks. Counting today, He'd skipped an additional three times after she'd helped him. What a nimwit! Four times in less than three weeks? Getting caught was inevitable.

"What were you thinking?" she muttered under her breath.

"Not much, apparently," a grim voice said from behind her.

Ashlynn froze. Damn! She was an absolute idiot for not leaving the bullpen before checking on Cam's attendance. Her Dad's propensity for sneaking up on people was legendary. Not that everything wouldn't have come to light regardless, but she still felt as if she had snitched, albeit accidentally.

She spun her chair slowly around to face her father, trying to think of a way to cast this in a more positive light.

"Explain," he said curtly nodding at the screen.

"It's a school website. The school has it set up so that parents can log in and check things like the school calendar or specifics on their kids like grade level activities, homework assignments, attendance, school lunch account and the likes. I never passed on the login information to you because I didn't think you would make much use of it given your computer acumen, but I can certainly show you how it works if you'd like," Ash rattled off, doing her best Abby impression.

Gibbs didn't say a word but his eyes practically bored holes into her head and seemed to promise painful retribution if she did not offer the information he sought.

Ashlynn sighed, and looked down at her hands. She could use a manicure. Deirdre would not have been impressed with the state of her cuticles. "Tony got a call from a PD buddy. They picked up Cam and some friends at an arcade. Tony went to get him," she explained quietly.

"Why was PD involved?"

"There was a gang shooting two streets over. They were canvassing the area."

It was nearly imperceptible, the tightening of Gibbs' jaw muscle, but it spoke volumes to Ashlynn and she knew her brother would be paying dearly for the unfortunate coincidence of his proximity to the violent crime. Though she supposed that was the point, he should never have been anywhere near the dangerous neighborhood, which is why she had made him promise that he would not go anywhere other than the skate park the day she had helped him skip. He could have been the victim of that gang shooting. Cam could have died today. A wave of guilt beyond anything she had ever felt washed through her. She had nearly gotten her brother killed.

"It's my fault," she said, her voice barely above a whisper as she met her dad's angry glare.

Gibbs just quirked an eyebrow at that and Ash understood the unspoken command to continue.

"He came to me and asked me for help. I owed him, so I showed him how to get away with cutting. I figured it was safer if at least one of us knew where he was. It didn't occur to me that he'd do it again and NOT tell me, or go somewhere else. I was an idiot not to realize he'd do it again."

"Yep," Gibbs agreed curtly.

"This is really more my fault than his,"

Gibbs snorted, "You honestly think he wouldn't have done it without your help?"

A stubborn glower appeared on Ashlynn's face. "I as good as gave him permission. He's used to me being in charge. This falls on me, Dad, one hundred percent."

"Oh, I don't think so," the silver-haired man shook his head, "But don't worry, there's plenty of blame to go around."

NCIS***NCIS***NCIS***NCIS

Tony screeched to a stop in front of the arcade, feeling his own anger mount as he recognized the extensive tagging on the block and processed what it meant. This was no place for kids, especially kids not from this area. What had prompted Cam to pull such a stupid stunt?

He jumped out of the car and moved purposefully into the arcade, immediately spotting Cam standing next to Don and another officer with three other kids the same age. The boy's head came up and a momentary look of relief washed over his face, quickly to be replaced by confusion and trepidation. He had expected Tony to be sympathetic to his plight, but right now the NCIS agent more closely resembled his dad than the jovial, fun loving 'big brother' he had come to know and love.

Tony stalked over to the boy snatching the NCIS cap off and landing a light smack to the back of Cam's head.

"My hat! I've been looking for this. You know I just got this broken in – it's taken more than two months."

"Chill, Tony, it ain't like I stole it or anything. You left it at our house," Cam said, wanting to come off cool and collected in front of his friends.

"Don't give me attitude, buddy, you are in enough trouble as it is," Tony growled.

Cam was floored by Ton'ys totally parental response and a bit annoyed as well. "Geeze come on Tony, I skipped school, not exactly a federal offense. I bet you done it plenty of times when you were a kid."

Tony leaned down close, an unusual flash of ire in his eyes, "You want to play hooky and hang out at your house watching horror movies your dad has vetoed while stuffing your face with junk food, I've got absolutely nothing to say other than your stupid streak runs deeper than I thought. Because, uh keeping things from the boss?" Tony snorted. "Not gonna happen. Gibbs ALWAYS finds out."

Tony's jaw tensed before continuing and he pinned the ten-year-old with a look that sent a chill down the child's spine. He raised a fore finger to emphasize his next words. "But you prance into a veritable war zone where you could have been gunned down by a punk hopped up on crack - not cool, Cam. If your dad wasn't going to bust your ass to the nth degree I swear I'd take a turn right now. Now get your butt in the car," Tony commanded taking a step back and pointing in the direction of the door.

Cam swallowed hard and was quick to comply, never having experienced this particular side of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He felt a painful smack land on the seat of his jeans and accelerated his pace. No, this Tony was definitely not to be crossed.

Tony turned to his friend, "You need anything else from him right now, Don?" Tony asked.

Don smirked, "No. The kids didn't see anything. Damn Tony! You sure do sound like a dad, you sure your status hasn't changed?"

"More like a big brother, not a dad. His dad's much scarier. How about these yahoo's? You need any help with them?" Tony asked nodding toward the other boys who looked about ready to wet their pants after Tony's rant at Cam.

"Naw, I got this. Take care of your baby brother."

NCIS***NCIS***NCIS***NCIS

Cam, shifted from foot to foot, his legs starting to protest the extended inactivity. He'd been stuck in the corner for what seemed an eternity. He had every crack and speck of dirt memorized. His dad hadn't said a single word when he showed up with Tony at NCIS headquarters, just offered a volley of painful swats and marched him to a corner. Where the boy had stood for the entire afternoon with no reprieve outside of a bathroom break. Gibbs had called it an early day and they picked up Ash who was down in Abby's lab. Cam knew for certain that if looks could kill he'd be a eunuch. He didn't think he'd ever seen Ash so mad and after some of his stunts, that was saying a lot.

When she'd opened her mouth, however, Gibbs intervened, insisting on silence. The quiet on the ride home had been unnerving to Cam and he couldn't help but break the injunction on verbal communication by asking about AJ. Gibbs had curtly responded that AJ was spending the evening with Abby. Upon reaching the house Gibbs had once again planted Cam in a corner and told Ash to get a shower and go to her room.

Cam's stomach growled and he realized that it was approaching dinnertime. He wondered if he would be allowed one final meal, though to be honest he seriously doubted he would be able to eat. He was startled from his reverie by Gibbs' stern voice.

"Cameron Jethro Gibbs," the boy spun around to see his dad sitting on the couch, "Front and center."

The boy slowly approached, his eyes reflecting his extreme anxiety. He wondered if he'd ever seen his dad's face so full of anger as he came to a stop directly in front of the man meeting his eye with a gulp.

"Start talking."

And Cam did. He couldn't have helped it if he'd tried. His nerves were shot with all of the waiting and standing and enforced silence. He just wanted this out and over with so he told his dad every little detail. The skipping, the bogus emails to his teacher, re-routing the phone calls, the lying, the skate park, the second skate park, the movie theater, the skate park again and of course the arcade. He felt kind of bad about outing his sister but from the look on Gibbs' face he already knew. Tony was right. Keeping things from his dad was just plain impossible!

After the entire sordid tale, Gibbs looked Cam in the eye. "You broke a lot of rules didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Cam mumbled feeling about two-inches tall.

"Why?"

"Well, ah, at first I just really wanted to hang out with the guys and try out the skate park. I mean it's so cool to finally be staying in one place. I don't know it just seemed really fun and after it was so easy the first time, well..." the boy shrugged, knowing that his answer was in no way helping his situation.

"Do you know the most important rule you broke?"

Cam's brow furrowed. The list was rather long and he didn't think it was really fair for his dad to put this kind of pressure on him after the afternoon he'd had.

"Ummm. Well, let's see, ah, I lied and that's pretty big," he stuttered looking at his dad for confirmation.

The steady blue gaze, raised goose bumps on Cam's arms. Gibbs looked mad. Really, really mad!

"Yep, but not the biggest."

"Uh, well, I wasn't where I was supposed to be and no one knew where I really was," Cam was obviously processing out loud, his brow furrowing as he thought. Somehow those didn't seem like they would be as egregious as lying in his dad's book.

"And why are those rules important, Cameron?"

"Well, ah, cause I guess if anything happened no one would know where to start looking."

"And what could have happened?"

"Well, I ah, well, I mean nuthin' did happen, I mean not to us, but I mean I guess somebody was shot so um I guess what yer gettin' at is that it could have been me."

"Bingo. You put yourself danger. That will never be okay and is always going to be the biggest in my book, though I'll admit lying comes in as a solid second. You racked up quite a list today. Skipping school isn't exactly okay, nor forging my name and certainly not manipulating school records. Not your best move to pull your sister into it either."

Cam looked down at his feet guiltily. It all seemed like a bit of harmless fun when he was with his friends, but he was seeing things in a whole new light now. He really didn't like disappointing his dad and Tony's reaction had been kind of scary, making a real impression on the ten-year-old.

Gibbs used a single finger to lift his son's chin. "I love you and I WILL NOT lose you to a bit of reckless stupidity." With that, the NCIS agent slowly removed his leather belt, not breaking eye contact. "Drop your jeans, son," he instructed his tone low and menacing as he set the belt aside for the moment.

Cam's mouth went dry, but he obeyed. Though he was often mouthy and sarcastic, he had never truly fought his dad and he doubted he would ever have the courage to do so. Gibbs guided the boy over his lap, and tugged the cotton briefs down to Cam's knees, ignoring his son's quick intake of breath as the cool air hit his now very exposed rear end. Without further preamble, Gibbs raised his hand high and let it fall with a resounding smack on Cam's bared bottom.

Cam squealed and tried to wiggle his rear away from the sting. Gibbs secured his son about the waist and brought his hand down with even more force, the distinctive slap of skin on skin resonated through front room.

"Ow, ow, oweeee!" After tens swats, Cam was bawling and thrust his hand back to protect his burning rear.

"Move your hand, young man," Gibbs ordered gruffly.

"It huuurrts! I-I-I'm sorry! Daddy, I won't do it again," the ten-year-old pleaded.

"You had better not. Now move your hand," Gibbs smacked each of the boy's thighs hard and with a yelp, Cam moved his hand. The NCIS agent then proceeded to make sure Cam wouldn't think of putting himself in danger again anytime soon. When he finally paused Cam had stopped kicking and wiggling and just cried over his knee. Gibbs sighed heavily. He didn't want to do this. He really didn't, but neither did he want to bury another child so he picked up the belt.

"Okay, Cameron, I want you to pay attention. You made a lot of bad choices these last weeks and especially today." He brought the belt down without too much force on the boy's already scorched rear. Though, it had been a half-hearted lick, Cam didn't notice and shrieked as if he had been scalded. "I need to know where you are at all times." The belt fell again. "You go no where without permission and you do NOT put yourself in dangerous situations." Gibbs let the belt fall one last time with just a touch more force, before tossing the piece of leather aside and pulling up Cam's briefs and then drawing his son into his arms and holding him fiercely.

"It's over. I gotcha."

Cam clung to his dad. "I'm sorry, Dad," he sniffed. "I know – I – I really messed up," the boy took several quick breaths in, "And - and I know you - you don't like apologies, b-b-but I'm sorry and I won't do it again."

"That's good to hear, son, because putting yourself in danger will always land you right back in that position. I'm glad you're making friends and I understand that you want to make up for lost time but not on the school clock and not unless you have permission." Gibbs gave Cam a squeeze and ran his hand through the boy's hair, rubbing his back until the the lad calmed down. Well after his breathing was back to normal, Cam continued to snuggle with his dad, laying his head on the man's muscular shoulder and accepting the comfort of his strong and steady presence. Being ten, he generally considered himself too old to sit in his dad's lap, but this was different. They sat there for the longest time, not saying a word. Finally, Cam's stomach growled again and Gibbs chuckled.

"Dinner should be hear any minute. Go wash up and get your pajamas on. We'll talk about the rest of your punishment after dinner."

"The rest?" Cam whined coming to his feet.

"That's right, the rest," Gibbs replied, as his eyes narrowed. "Problem with that?"

"Ah, no, I – I'm good," Cam was quick to reply, grabbing his discarded jeans from the floor, but not bothering to put them on before bolting up the stairs.

Gibbs shook his head. By the time they finished dinner, Cam would most likely be back to his cocky smart-mouthed self. Not that he hadn't made a definite impression, he had. Of that he was certain. His eldest son was extremely resilient, however, and would bounce back quickly. Gibbs shook out his right hand and wiggling his fingers. One down, one to go, but his hand needed a break so Ashlynn was going to have to wait until sometime after dinner.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. (And in case you don't choose to do that – be warned - spanking in this chapter).**

**A/N: THIS IS SHORT – REALLY, REALLY SHORT! But I was asked very nicely by a wonderful, steadfast reader/reviewer for an update and wanted to grant that request. RL is extremely busy right now so I don't know when I'll be able to update again.**

Chapter 9

Ashlynn made her way down the stairs slowly. Wiping her hand nervously on her thin cotton pajama shorts she rethought her resolve to forgo wearing the nice cozy, _thick _sweats. With a scowl she moved her hand from her shorts and wacked herself in the back of the head with it. She deserved this and she deserved for it to hurt. Cam could have been killed today and it was her fault. Resolutely she quickened her pace.

Gibbs looked up from the paper he was reading, noting the scowl on his daughter's face. Setting the paper aside, he sighed heavily. She had been quiet and accommodating all evening, it had been too much to hope that it would last.

"The boys are already asleep, we should go downstairs so we don't wake them," she said softly, losing the scowl and not quite meeting him in the eye.

His brows rose in surprise, but he nodded and came to his feet, leading the way to the basement. Once there he took a seat on a wooden saw horse and looked speculatively at Aslynn as she twirled a strand of her coppery hair around her finger, biting her lip nervously. Taking a deep breath she took two steps toward him before looking up to meet his gaze.

"You should use your belt," she remarked with only the slightest quiver in her voice.

"Really?"

"Yes," she answered, her eyes dropping.

"Why?"

This brought a fiery response, her head snapping up again, "WHY? This is MY fault! And it could have cost Cam his life."

"Your fault?"

"Yes."

"So _you_ suggested your brother start skipping school and frequenting skate parks? _You_ told him he should go off and explore the more dangerous neighborhoods in DC?"

"No of course not," Ashlynn replied in exasperation. "But I did show him how to get away with cutting school."

"Why?"

"Because he asked," Ash replied her face coloring in shame, "Because I owed him and because, well, because he's my little brother."

"And you're his big sister. And you don't like to say 'no' to him anymore than Deirdre did and you convinced yourself that he'd be safer if _you_ at least you knew where he was," Gibbs finished, his blue eyes sparking at his daughter's errant thinking. He understood that ratting her brother out hadn't really been an option for her, but she certainly hadn't had to help the boy in his deceptions. However, Gibbs wanted Ash to accept responsibility for her own part in this, not for Cam's. "It was Cam's idea to skip school…repeatedly. He's the one that let himself get talked into walking into a virtual gang war zone. That falls on him. Did you screw up? Oh, yeah. Should you have told him 'no' and that it was a bad idea? That would have been smart, but you can't take responsibility for everything your brother does…just what you do. So come here and let's get this over with."

Ahslynn swallowed hard but took the remaining few steps to her father's side, laying across his lap with as much grace as possible in this situation. Gibbs was impressed. This was the first time Ashlynn hadn't fought him on a punishment. He was frustrated with Ashlynn for enabling Cam and not coming to him, but he was proud of her for taking responsibility for her actions.

He steadied her precarious position by wrapping his left arm around her waist. He then pulled the cotton pajama bottoms down to her knees, leaving only a thin layer of blue silk between her backside and his very hard hand. She gasped, a protest forming on her lips.

"I'm the dad. I decide when to use my belt and I decide how many clothes you keep on." With that statement Gibbs started smacking fast and furious, taking Ashlynn's breath away. He might not be using a belt, but he was not taking it easy on her by any stretch of the imagination. Although she tried to stay still and quiet, reminding herself that she deserved this, the teen couldn't help the inadvertent whimpers or the occasional attempts to squirm away from his well-worn hand.

Gibbs continued to methodically land heavy swats to his daughter's backside, leaving no portion unscathed. Her skin turned a bright red under her blue panties and he tipped her forward slightly, bringing his hand down relentlessly on her tender sit spot. Ashlynn cried openly. No longer worried about being quiet or still, just praying for an end to the unyielding assault on her nether regions. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Bringing the spanking to a close with the most powerful blows yet, Gibbs pulled up her shorts and helped her to stand drawing her into his arms.

The teen welcomed his embrace, crying on his shoulder until she had no more tears. "He could have died," she finally sniffed.

"But he didn't. He's safe and hopefully just a little wiser than he was before."

Drawing away from her dad and dashing the tears from her eyes, Ashlynn took a deep breath, unconsciously reaching back to rub the inferno that had been unleashed on her behind. "So how long?"

"What?"

"How long am I grounded for?"

"You aren't."

"What?"

"Your brother, on the other hand, is grounded. He's also serving detention everyday after school for the next week. So, since I'll be working, you get to go pick him up and then make sure that he does the extra chores that I'll have for him to do. And you won't be helping him with those chores either," he said sternly.

"Dad," Ashlynn whined glaring at the NCIS agent, "Cam's impossible when he's grounded. That's cruel and unusual punishment."

Gibbs just shrugged, his eyes dancing with humor.

"But what about my internship?"

"You can make up the after school hours on your off days."

The fifteen-year-old wrinkled her nose at this news, but decided it wasn't worth the argument, though she wasn't quite ready to give up just yet. "How am I supposed to pick him up?"

"My truck."

Ashlynn's eye's widened. He was finally going to let her drive? She'd argued and argued that since she held a valid driver's license, albeit from a different state, she should be allowed to drive. As of yet Gibbs had not tendered his agreement to her repeated pleas.

"But you're to go to the school and home and no where else. You are also to see that Cam doesn't break any of the rules of his restriction. Should give you lots of practice saying 'no' to your brother."

"Can't you just smack me a few more times?"

Gibbs grinned, putting his arm around the girl and walking her toward the stairs.

"Or shoot me? I think that would be kinder."

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.

**A/N: I KNOW it's been forever. One word...LIFE...**

**Chapter 10**

"No, Cam, for the last time, you CANNOT go for a quick spin on your bike!" Ashlynn ground out in exasperation.

One week supervising Cam's restriction had already seemed like a year. The first day he was penitent and tried not to rock the boat. The second day he was whining, complaining, and pleading for leniency, insisting that Dad would never know if she let him off light. When she didn't give in, Cam had made it his mission to be as miserable as he could in an effort to wear his sister down. It was Friday and Ashlynn was ready to strangle her ten-year-old brother.

"What's your damage, Ash?" Cam countered rolling his eyes. "You didn't used to been such a tight ass. What? Have you decided to turn into dad now?"

Ashlynn spun to face her brother, "My damage?" she growled sounding eerily like their father, except for the feminine voice. "I tried to help you and you _lied_ to me Cam. I trusted you and you could have gotten shot! So, yeah, I think you deserve this and I DON'T CARE if you think I'm a tight ass or not! You are going to sit your ass down and finish your homework or I'm going to _really _start acting like dad."

Cam actually took a step back, his blue eyes showing the utter shock at his sister's rant. Had Ash just threatened to _spank _him? He wasn't really sure, but then he didn't think he actually wanted to know. No, this Ashlynn was a very different animal from the sister that he could generally cajole into anything, and the boy thought he had better watch his step. He grabbed his backpack.

"Fine," he uttered with a sulk, heading to the dining room table.

NCIS***NCIS***NCIS***NCIS

That evening, Ash sat on the sofa reading a book while Cam sat working on homework. Realizing that her brother needed to expend some energy, she had given him a break from homework earlier and had him knock out some of the chores from Dad's list. She'd fixed dinner while Cam grumpily vacuumed and cleaned the bathrooms. Now, after a few snide comments and overall crumby attitude, Cam was back at it and she was taking a few moments to calm her frazzled nerves. Ash had seriously considered a shot of Dad's bourbon.

The door opened and AJ ran in ahead of Gibbs, jumping on to Ashlynn's lap. "Guess what Ash?"

"What?"

The boy held up a plastic necklace with a large plastic tooth attached and gave his sister an exaggerated smile, showing a small space where his front tooth used to be.

"You lost a tooth!" Ash exclaimed with a grin.

"Yep!" He said proudly. "An' my teacher put it in here so I wouldn't lose it 'cause I'm gonna put it under my pillow and get money!" The boy opened the large plastic tooth to reveal his small baby tooth within.

"That's AWSOME, AJ!" Ashlynn enthused, knowing how much her youngest brother had been anticipating this day.

A snort from the table drew everyone's attention and AJ bounced from his spot on the couch to share his big news with his brother. Both Ash and Gibbs shot a warning glare at the older boy, letting him know that he'd better not ruin this for his little brother. Cam rolled his eyes, but offered an obligatory "That's cool, dude."

"Why don't you go put that under your pillow?" Gibbs suggested and AJ was quick to comply.

Feeling the tension in the room, the NCIS agent looked from his daughter to his son but directed his question to both, "How was your afternoon?"

"Awful!" Cam replied with a pout. "Ash must be on the rag or something because she was like the wicked witch of the North, South, East and West combined."

Cam barely had the words out of his mouth before he yelped in surprise, rubbing a hand over the back of his head. He didn't have much time to recover, however, because he was jerked from his chair and dragged into the kitchen, where Gibbs grabbed a brand new bar of soap from under the sink (placed there for this very purpose) and unwrapped it. The man quickly ran water over the new soap and then popped it into his son's mouth.

"One minute," he said, looking at his watch.

Cam stood, miserably trying not to gag as the acrid taste of the soap assaulted his taste buds and sinuses. By the time his dad took the soap out and let him spit into the sink, there were tears in his eyes. Cam rinsed his mouth and then swallowed down as much water as Gibbs would allow.

"I had better NEVER hear you say something like that again,"Gibbs growled pointing a reproving finger at the ten-year-old.

"Yes, sir," Cam was well aware that his dad wasn't referring to the wicked witch comment.

Gibbs landed a powerful swat on his son's jean clad backside, "Go finish your homework."

Ashlynn walked into the kitchen just as Cam exited.

"There's coffee," she said with a sigh as she moved to check on the pork chops baking in the oven.

Gibbs met her halfway and pulled her into a hug. "Rough afternoon?"

"Not the best for either of us," she answered. "But at least it's Friday."

"Yep. I have a favor to ask of you tomorrow."

"You have to work?"

"I do, but I'll take Cam into the office with me. I gave that report that he had to write on cyber crimes to McGee to proofread. Tomorrow Cam can start working on the rewrite."

Ashlynn chuckled. Gibbs and Cam's teacher had come up with a few extra assignments as part of the consequence for skipping school and sending false emails. Having McGee oversee the editing of that report just took the punishment to a whole new level.

"Ana Victoria called. Do you think you could watch Bobby tomorrow while she works? Her regular sitter just up and moved without notice. She hasn't been able to make other arrangements yet."

"Sure. No problem," the auburn-haired girl agreed readily. "AJ will be thrilled."

"Thanks." Gibbs kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"Dinner's almost ready," she said, turning to the stove. "I need to mash the potatoes, and the pork chops could use a few more minutes."

"How about you go get changed and let me worry about feeding the boys? Abby's coming to pick you up for dinner."

"_Really_?"

"Yep," Gibbs's eyes twinkled in amusement as he considered how much his teenage daughter sounded like her five-year old brother when she was excited.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she enthused, turning back to give her dad a spontaneous hug before tearing out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

NCIS***NCIS***NCIS***NCIS

Sooo..." Abby started setting down her gyro and taking a sip from her drink, "What do you want to do for your sweet sixteen?"

Ashlynn shook her head, "honestly Abby, I don't want a fuss. I think it would be great just to have the gang over for a barbecue - or better yet, how about Cajun? You keep telling me your Nana's recipe for Jumbalaya s the best known to man."

Abby smiled at the girl, understanding her desire to keep the party low key considering all the excitement of the past months. Not that she wasn't going to make sure that Ash's sixteenth was fabulous, because of course that was a given. "Cajun it is! And you are not to plan a single meal for the whole weekend. In fact I'm going to come crash at Gibbs' house to make sure you don't lift a finger."

"Abby," Ashlynn started with a shake of her head only to be cut off by the  
>dark-haired woman.<p>

"Ah," Abby stuck a finger out, "Do not argue with me about important family occassions - it's a rule."

"It's a rule?"

"It's one of MY rules, so don't mess with me, Chica."

Ashlynn held up both hands in surrender. "Okay, fine by me! I would love to have you sleep over!"

"Great! Now let's talk presents."

"Hmmm...well, Deirdre got me a car-"

"Excuse me? Your - God rest her soul - deceased mother bought you a car?"

"She made the purchase before she died Abs, and made arrangements for it to be delivered to me wherever I was. I've known about it for some time."

"Wow! So what kind?.

"Now that _is _a surprise!"

"Aren't you dying to find out? Have you even tried? You know there has to be a computer record, I bet McGee-"

"Abby, my birthday is in a week. "I think I can wait." At the forensic scientist's incredulous look, Ashlynn had to laugh. "You're one of those people who shakes their Christmas gifts and tries for a sneak peek aren't you?"

"You mean you're not?" Abby rolled her eyes. "Okay fine, so gonna be kinda hard to top a CAR, but what else do you want."

"It feels as if I've been grounded for an eternity - no real shopping, no spa, no concerts, no clubbing - though I guess that one is out for the foreseeable future - so anything and everything sounds good," Ashlynn replied with a sparkle in her blue green eyes. "I've added nothing to my wardrobe since my infamous date with Reyes and I've been banned from wearing that ever again. Hey, do you think you can talk Dad into letting me get a tattoo?"

Abby took both the girl's hands in her own looking gravely at her across the table, "Ash, we're  
>friends, sisters, you can level with me, exactly what drugs are you on right now?"<p>

Both young women burst into a fit of giggles and returned to their food. After her hellish week with her brother, this time with Abby was just the panacea she needed and she silently thanked Gibbs for setting it up. "So, how's it going with Mr. GQ?"

"Oh, he's been traveling a lot and ya know I've been busy at work," Abby waved her hand. "I don't know, he's fun and exciting and there's like absolutely no pressure. We always have a good time, but to be honest, I don't really miss him when he's away for days and days on business. I sorta keep comparing him to," Abby paused, "Other guys I've dated and I just don't know if this will ever go anywhere. Ya know?"

"Well, not every relationship has to have long term potential."

"Don't I know it! How about Thales? Is he still coming?"

Ashlynn grinned. "Yep! And I even got up the nerve to tell Dad."

"And?"

"He wants to meet him of course, and he's being a total hard ass about the curfew. He's not thrilled with the age difference but come on - what's two years?". Ashlynn rolled her eyes and took a sip of her soda.

"But he IS letting you go on the date, right?"

"I have a tentative yes. Gibbs and I are having dinner with Thales and his family the night after they arrive."

"Well, that will be interesting."

"No kidding!"

NCIS***NCIS***NCIS***NCIS

Ashlynn took a sip of her coffee, feeling as relaxed as she had in months. Abby and Ziva had taken her to the spa yesterday afternoon after work, Ziva's birthday gift. Massage, manicure, pedicure and girl talk, Deidre would have been proud. They had gone out to dinner afterward, an exquisite middle eastern restaurant that Ziva knew. She looked down at her new manicure and smiled, realizing just how much fun it had been to spend time with her surrogate sisters.

Today was Saturday and her actual birthday. As promised, Abby had come home with her and spent the night to ensure that she did not have to lift a finger the entire weekend. The whole team was coming over about noon for a barbeque. Sitting at the breakfast table, the newly turned sixteen-year-old could not believe how good life seemed to be at this very moment. There was a knock at the door, which she rose to answer, wondering who might be stopping by this early.

Signing for the package, Ashlynn cast a quizzical look at the people sitting at the breakfast table. This certainly wasn't a car and she could not imagine who else might have a package special delivered first thing on a Saturday morning.

"Who's it from?" Abby demanded excitedly.

"It doesn't say."

"Well, ain't ya gonna open it?" Cam insisted impatiently.

Gibbs rose from the table and held out his hand expectantly. Ashlynn handed over the package and watched as the NCIS agent turned it over in his hands. A glimmer of recognition flickered in his eyes and His face darkened momentarily, but he passed it back to the teen with a nod. Taking her seat at the table she used a knife to carefully open the package. A gift professionally wrapped in gold foil and matching filigree ribbon lay inside. Ashlynn continued to unwrap the mysterious present gasping when she opened the box. Unable to wait any longer Abby jumped from her seat to see what was inside.

"Holy sh-" the Goth quickly looked up at Gibbs and the boys, "-itake mushrooms!"

Speechless, Ashlynn just stared at the exquisite pear shaped sapphire suspended in a white gold twist encrusted with diamonds wrapping upward to a white gold necklace with twists and swirls also set with diamonds. Tears clouded the girl's vision as a long forgotten memory resurfaced.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Did you enjoy the gardens, Poppet?"_

_"They were beautiful, Uncle Trent, I loved them!"_

_"I thought you would. Now what do you say we go riding after tea?"_

_The small girl squealed and threw her arms around the man's waist. "I love you Uncle Trent!"_

_Reaching down to swing the auburn-haired beauty into his arms, the CIA agent smiled and wondered what life might have been like if all of this were real and he was truly a wealthy businessman, periodically flying into to visit his little sister and her children. At this moment, with the tiny arms clinging trustingly to him it felt very real indeed._

_"I have a bit of business, poppet, so can you sit quietly and have tea while Uncle Trent meets with some associates?"_

_"Of course," she answered confidently. Her mother often made similar requests and she was quite used to playing the role of the polite, charming, well-behaved little girl. "Do you need me to do anything special?" she inquired very businesslike._

_Kort's lips tightened disapprovingly, "No my dear, just behave and we will go for an ice cream after, alright?"_

_"Okay," the girl agreed readily. "Did you know that we are moving again?"_

_"Yes your mother mentioned it."_

_"We are to live in Spain. Mummy has already hired a nanny for Cam and I'm to help care for_  
><em>him when she goes back to work," Ashlynn explained with an air of importance. "Cameron has started crawling and he gets into everything."<em>

_"I know you will be a tremendous help, Poppet. Ah, here we are," the man stated setting the girl down and taking the girl's hand as the uniformed attendant held the door for the pair. Kort spoke to the maitre'de and soon the girl was settled at a little table by the window. With a kiss to the top of the girl's head and another injunction to behave, he moved to a table at the back of the room where he could keep an eye on his charge as well as meet with his contact._

_Ashlynn ate her sandwiches and sipped at her milk, watching the people go by. When she had nearly finished, a wealthy old gentleman caught her eye and she watched as he entered the establishment with a much younger woman on his arm. Daintily wiping her mouth, she rose and headed in the direction of the washroom only to collide with the stately gentleman._

_"Beg your pardon, sir."_

_"Not at all, my dear, completely my fault," the Englishman replied affably._

_Ashlynn offered a bright smile and turned to skip back to her seat only to run directly into an unhappy looking Kort. He held out his hand with a grim look and she readily deposited the limited edition Rolex into his palm._

_Taking a step forward, Kort caught up with the affluent gentleman, "Excuse me, sir, my niece found this on the floor."._

_"Oh, dear me, thank you. I should hate to lose that, it was a gift from my sister."_

_Kort gave a nod and took Ashlynn's hand, moving to settle the check before he departed. Once out of the restaurant he picked the girl up and carried her to a bench next to the fountain, settling her in his lap. "I thought I told you to behave, Poppet."_

_The girl gave her uncle a quizzical look, "I was just practicing, UncleTrent. Deirdre says it's important to always better our skills."_

_"And since when do you call your mum, Deirdre?"_

_"Only when we're talking business, Uncle Trent."_

_"I see," the man replied drily. He had much to discuss with Deirdre it seemed. "Well there will be no more of such practice in my presence, young lady. Doing so will result in a sound smacking, do you understand me?"_

_The girl's blue-green orbs widened in shock. "You wouldn't really!"_

_"Indeed I would."_

_Ashlynn scowled at the man she had known her whole life. "I'd tell mum and she'd be cross with you."_

_"Undoubtedly, but it would hardly be the first time your mother and I disagreed. Heed me on this, Poppet, if I ever catch you nicking anything again, you'll be sitting on a sore bum the rest of the day."_

_"Yes, Uncle Trent," she answered with a pout._

_"Here now, none of that. How about we take in the shops before getting an ice cream? A certain little girl I know has a birthday coming up."_

_The smile quickly returned to Ashlynn's angelic face as the pair headed down the street. They peered in various shop windows before the tiny girl stopped wide eyed in front of an exclusive jewelry store. "Can we PLEASE go in Uncle Trent?"_

_"You are most certainly your Mother's daughter," he responded wryly. "Very, well, love, but please do remember the conversation that we just had."_

_Ashlynn went directly for a central display, showcasing a lovely sapphire and diamond necklace. "Isn't it beautiful, Uncle Trent."_

_"Indeed, but a tad mature for a five-year-old."_

_"I'm very nearly six," the precocious child countered._

_"Yes, well, I should not think that piece would be appropriate for a young lady under sixteen at the least."_

_"And will you buy it for me when I'm sixteen, Uncle?" the girl queried batting her eyelashes coquettishly._

_"We shall see poppet, we shall see."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Blinking away the moisture in her eyes, Ashlynn carefully removed a hand written note from box.

_I know I am not your favorite person right now, but you will always be my Poppet. Happy Sixteenth Birthday!_

TBC


End file.
